


La Petite Mort

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Jokes, Bondage, Busty Asian Beauties, Curse Breaking, Cursed Sam, Curses, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Death By Cock, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Play, Drunk Reader, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Emoticons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Smut, Foot Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Game of Thrones References, Grumpy Dean, Holding Hands, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hungover Dean, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Jealous Sam Winchester, Kimono, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Light BDSM, Magic, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex Machine, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Smut, Sybian, Talking, Teasing, Texting, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new case leads to a hunt for cursed sex toys where the victims die from an orgasm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Petite Mort - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy part is in italics. This fic was inspired by a post from my fave Tumblr user @withoutaplease, which led to a tag ramble of silly ideas. It grew into more than one part because of I’m having fun writing (albeit writing it super slow). Thanks for indulging me if you do read this nonsense as this is my third fic ever. Alternate title in my notes is Death by Cock but I wanted to keep it a little classy since there isn’t smut in every part (got to work on that) ;)

We were all skeptical of the string of stories that Dean found in the past month. At first, Dean was amused at the news story, “Woman dies of orgasm lasting more than 3 hours”. He read out the story to Sam and me one morning after breakfast in the bunker. It mentioned that the woman called 911 after a 2 hour-long orgasm with the operators hanging up on her thinking it was a prank but when they found the body, they found the vibrator still in place and set on high. We all thought it was one of that one-off filler stories that were too weird to be true. Of course, for hunters we should’ve known better that anything was possible. Especially when there were, at least, two others from the same town found dead with sex toys, we knew we had to check it out. **  
**

You were actually looking forward to going out of town for another case, not just to save people, but for your own selfish reasons - to share a bed with Sam. Since you’ve been hunting with the Winchesters for the past couple months you shared a motel room, making the valid excuse that you spent all your time in their room anyway doing research and figuring out the next steps on how to handle the case. It made no sense to pay for an extra room just for a few hours since you didn’t get much sleep when you went out for cases anyway.

The brothers agreed and after a round of rock-paper-scissors, you began to share a bed with the younger Winchester. As it turned out, you were a back sleeper and Sam was a side sleeper. You discovered this the first morning after your new arrangement, blushing as you found his long limbs entangled with your own. It was a little awkward for you, but thankfully Sam thought that your perma-blushed cheeks were just part of how you looked when you woke up. But the early awkward embarrassment of waking up in compromising positions with Sam was quickly replaced with reveling in the joy of waking up entangled in Sam.

* * *

Driving into town, Dean mused about what we could be hunting.

“I bet it’s a ghost with a sex vengeance possessing the toys.”

Sam replied, “Uh, I don’t know Dean, sex vengeance? Plus, there’s more than one kind of sex toy for this ghost to haunt.”

“Ok, so we’re looking for a collection of ghost sex toys… ghox…ghex toys?” Dean dismissed his attempt at a witty mash-up and continued. “Anyway, I bet the ghost gave that last guy a boo-ner. See what I did there?“

You rolled your eyes and disdain before snapping at him, "Ugh gross. No Dean, it’s got to be a witch. There is no way that a group of people used old sex toys connected to a single ghost. That’s nasty! No, it’s simple black magic, cursed object.”

Dean grumbled as he continued to drive, "Fine, cursed object makes more sense but I’m hilarious Y/N.”

“Yeah Dean, boo-ner that was a good one,” Sam sided with brother, glancing back at you and grinning.

You returned him with a small smile and sighed, feeling guilty that you hit a nerve with the older Winchester. Sam knew these long road trips got you cranky so you were thankful that he was able to ease the tension for you.

In your attempt to lighten the mood you quipped, “Anyway, this has to be the weirdest case, and it feels like we’re walking into some kind of porn parody compared to everything else we’ve dealt with, right?”

“A pordy!” Dean exclaimed proudly.

Both you and Sam groaned.

* * *

Once the three of you reached the town, you all settled at a local motel. Dean changed into his suit before heading to the morgue to get info about the latest victim, leaving you and Sam to do more research and figure out a game plan.

The last hour was quiet. Sam sat at the small table near the window of your room, typing away at his laptop with legs sprawled. You sat cross-legged on one of the beds with several books about curses surrounding you. You flipped a couple pages, starting to get bored and unable to comprehend after reading the same paragraph several times.

“What kind of curse do you think it is?” You inquired out loud, staring blankly at the book in your hands.

“Well, it’s definitely someone who thinks orgasms are evil,” Sam replied. He slowly removed his hands from the laptop and placing them on his lap and turned to you. “Have you ever used a sex toy Y/N? ” he asked in a cautious and low voice.

You glanced over at Sam with a side smile and retorted, “Have you ever used one?”

Sam jutted his chin in your direction and prodded, “I asked you first.”

It was clear that Sam was challenging you so without breaking eye contact, you decided to play along, you put your book down and placed your hands in your lap, before sitting up straight and confidently answering, “Yes.”

Sam continued with his rapid-fire questioning, with hooded eyes, and you responded quickly in turn,

“What kind of sex toys have you used?”

“Lots of kinds”

“Which is your favourite?”

“Vibrator”

“Do you keep sex toys at the bunker?”

“Yes”

“Did you bring one with you?”

“No”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s broken”

“How’d it break?”

You paused for a breath before answering, “I got it soaking wet.”  

You did not mean for your response to come out as breathy and seductive as it did, but you were proud of the reaction you got out of Sam as his eyes widened and he shifted in his seat. Sexual tension filled the room as both of you held each other’s looks and breathed heavy.

Without warning, the door flew opened and Dean entered with a few paper bags. Completely breaking the sexual tension in the room. “Got some dinner and the vic’s address. Apparently, he had a roommate we can talk to tomorrow.”

“Sounds good Dean,” you chirped, thankful your arousal was not obvious.

Dean looked over at Sam who was fidgeting awkwardly, “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing,” Sam huffed.

You cleared your throat trying to save face for Sam, “So, Dean… I have a question for you.”

“Shoot”, Dean walked over to you.

“Have you ever used a sex toy?” You questioned Dean slowly, giving Sam enough time to make it to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He shrugged and simply stated, “Nah, never had a need to. Have you?”

“Well, I’m only human Dean,” you said with a similar shrug.

Dean helped you clean up around the table and set up so the three of you could eat dinner together. Sam came out of the bathroom a few minutes later looking visibly relaxed. While the three of you ate dinner, you couldn’t stop wondering if Sam went in there to cool down or to take care of his arousal that you provoked. This thought distracted you the entire evening until you lay down in bed with the younger Winchester. Falling asleep that night was next to impossible.

* * *

The next morning your eyes fluttered open to see Sam’s gentle sleeping face to your side and you felt a weight around your waist. Your shirt was hiked up slightly above your waist and his giant hand rested on the skin exposed on your hip. His fingertips faintly pulsed against your stomach every few seconds as he was in deep sleep. You attempted to lie still with closed eyes, trying not to wake him up, just enjoying his embrace as long as you could. Your own breathing became more deliberate and you sighed louder than you expected. Sam stirred in his sleep, shifting his way closer to you with his hand moving to your rib cage, his thumb grazing just under your breast.

His sleepy touch felt so intimate - equal parts innocent and naughty, but it also made it difficult for you to stay still. Your mind wandered to the conversation from the day before; Sam’s playful interrogation of your sex toy use and his arousal because you confidently played along. What would’ve happened between the two of you if Dean didn’t interrupt? You realized you were getting affected as you squirmed and felt dampness at your core; you needed to take care of these needs and quickly.

You slowly slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, determined to let your fantasy resume. After entering the steamy shower, you slowly slipped your fingers into your slick folds, surprised to find yourself wetter than you realized.

_“Show me how you used your toy before you broke it by getting it soaking wet, Y/N,” Sam said, as he sat naked on the bed._

_You straddled yourself just above his impressive length looking into his eyes, a lustful look of want on his face._

You began to stroke up and down your folds, spreading your arousal before encircling your clit and started a slow rhythm. Cupping your breast with your other hand, you started to squeeze and tease your nipples.

_You slowly sunk down on Sam easily as he gasped, “You feel amazing”. He teased your nipples with his large hands, gently brushing his thumb over before leaning in to suck on them._

You brought your hand below and slowly slipped two fingers inside you, feeling yourself tighten.

_You began to ride Sam’s cock, bouncing quickly, a look of lust and astonishment appeared on his face, “Fuck, you’re perfect. I want you to come for me, Y/N.”_

Vigorously rubbing your clit almost reaching your peak, you tried to push your fingers deeper in your pussy.

_“Come on baby girl, you’re so beautiful when you come.”_

You quickly found your release, steadying yourself on the wall until your orgasm subsided. You finished your shower with a quick burst of cold water, which both woke you up and quelled any leftover arousal.

Just before stepping out of the shower, you looked into the mirror and saw the familiar blush on your face that you had whenever you woke next to Sam. However, instead of feeling flustered and frustrated you were feeling confident and satisfied. You promised yourself to get a replacement finger vibe for your showers because quick morning orgasms are a great way to start the day. Especially since working a case with cursed sex toys, there was no way you could escape your smutty thoughts, being sexually frustrated would be one of the worst things.


	2. La Petite Mort - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case of deadly orgasms by cursed sex toys leads you to a sex shop run by an intriguing woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy part is in italics. Thanks for indulging me in my first series.

Wide awake from your morning shower, you were determined to have no other distractions from this case - the focus was saving people and hunting things. However, the thing you were saving them from were deadly orgasms. It was beyond weird, but you accepted long ago that this was the life of a hunter - expecting the unexpected in all aspects of life… and death for that matter as you learned from the Winchester’s tales.

You got dressed in your FBI gear: a simple white dress shirt under a black blazer and matching black skirt, which was slightly flared to make it easier for you to move. You also wore black pumps with low heels that were surprisingly easy to run in. Of course, it would’ve been practical to wear dress pants and flats but you’ve found that playing up your femininity has helped in some cases where you’ve had to flirt with some kind of gatekeeper to get the info you wanted.

When you exited the bathroom after doing a quick touch up on your hair and makeup, you heard a low whistle from Dean who was adjusting the cuffs on his dress shirt.

“Looking good Y/N,” Dean said.

“Thanks, Dean, but it’s the same FBI outfit I always wear.”

Dean shrugged attempting to explain himself, “I don’t know, you’ve got a certain glow about you today. Take the compliment, you look good.”

You smiled, more to yourself knowing where your glow came from, but Dean seemed proud at your reaction. At the same time, you quickly noticed Sam’s reaction - his jaw was clenched. Was he jealous? You surprised yourself at how much you enjoyed that feeling.

Reveling in it, you walked up to Dean and adjusted his tie looking up at him, “Well Dean, might I say that I think you look dashing today.”

“I know,” He smirked, “See? That’s how you take the compliment. OK, I got to hit the head, and then we’ll take off.”

You rolled your eyes as Dean entered the bathroom and you turned to Sam. He had pursed lips and furrowed brows; it was like he was equal parts jealous and curious.

“Oh, don’t be jealous Sam, you’re looking handsome in your suit too,” you said nonchalantly as you headed over to your bag on the bed, packing away your hairbrush and makeup.

Sam stepped in front of you, softly biting his lip as if he were debating whether or not to say something.

You looked up at him, and tilted your head curious and challenging him to speak.

“So why are you glowing this morning?”

“Probably because I did the same thing you did last evening before we had dinner.”

Sam stood there dumbfounded as Dean exited the washroom, “All ready. Let’s get going. ”

* * *

The three of you parked outside the victim’s apartment building when you realized that no one decided who would be interviewing the roommate. As Dean parked, you leaned over the backseat, glancing between the brothers and placed a finger on your nose. You calmly stated, “So… uh, not it”

“What?” Sam questioned as he turned to look at you, quick realization on his face before also placing a finger on his nose, “Oh, not it.”

Dean who gave a look of confusion at the two of you looking at him with fingers on the tip of your noses, which was quickly transformed into a scoff, “No! No, I went out yesterday to get the info and I picked up dinner. I am not going to sit down to talk about sex toys with a stranger.”

“Well, Dean, you’re really the lead hunter in this case”, you said in an attempt to convince Dean to take on this responsibility. “You’re the one who discovered the case, you know all the details inside and out from the stories you read in the paper. Remember, you only read the story of the first vic to us. You know all the details of the others.”

“Don’t try to convince me otherwise. We’re all in this together,” proclaimed Dean gesturing his fingers in a circle between the three of us.

“You’re right Dean,” Sam challenged, “Let’s settle this with a round of rock-paper-scissors”

Shortly after, Dean exited the car with a huff and slammed the door behind him. You winced at the loud bang as Sam shook his head with a chuckle, “Every time.”

* * *

You and Sam searched for clues around the apartment while you heard Dean awkwardly interviewing the victim’s roommate about the victim’s masturbating habits. Yikes! You tried to ignore the rest of that cringe-worthy conversation and focus on the task at hand. It didn’t even take 2 minutes after entering the victim’s bedroom for you to discover a receipt to “Kitty’s Erotic Boutique”.

You were no stranger to sex shops. As a hunter, you often found it quicker, cleaner and sometimes more pleasurable to take care of your own sexual needs with a toy instead of relying on random hookups that didn’t always get the job done. Of course, what was missing in the pleasure with a toy is that intimacy you can only get with another person. However, the skin on skin contact you’ve had while sleeping in the same bed with Sam was a different level of intimacy, filled with want on your part.

There was no question that you had an immediate physical attraction to Sam the first time you met him; the attraction developed into something more since you’ve been around him. You ceased the idea of hookups altogether once you began hunting with him and his brother, especially since you all shared the same room. But Sam always managed to put you at ease with his thoughtfulness and playfulness. The non-stop flirtation between the two of you didn’t help either, especially the most recent conversation about sex toys.

You were thankful that you took matters into your own hands this morning after waking up next him with your panties soaking wet. Then it occurred to you that Sam most likely took matters into his own hands as well last evening - he certainly didn’t deny it this morning. Your mind drifted thinking of Sam pleasuring himself thinking of you.

* * *

_He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath, overcome with feelings of arousal imagining you with a vibrator covered in your slick. Feeling his jeans already tight on his crotch, he quickly took them off and removed his boxer briefs, noticing a huge wet spot of precum. He took his thumb, spreading it around the head of his cock and over his slit. He closed his eyes and gripped his cock firmly, knowing he had to make this quick otherwise Dean and Y/N would question why he was in there for so long. He began to stroke himself with a steady rhythm in one hand, cupping his balls with the other. Imagining you between his legs and on your knees, he began to quicken the pace. He heard shuffling noises outside the door, probably some chairs being moved for dinner. He took this opportunity to begin stroking furiously about to reach his peak…_

* * *

Sam nudged your arm, breaking you from your reverie (so much for not being sexually frustrated today). He nodded to the receipt in your hand, smirking at your discovery and leaned down to whisper in your ear, “What do you say about letting Dean squirm a little more? His questioning is too good to stop now.”

The warmth of his murmur in your ear made your breath hitch but you played it off as stifling a soft giggle. “It’s so embarrassing Sam. Let’s be nice, interrupt him and get out of here,” you said in a hushed tone, and then leaned back; smiling and gazing at Sam.

“Ah, you’re such a softie Y/N,” Sam said returning your smile with a glint in his eye as he cupped your face with one hand and caressed your cheek with his thumb. There was no question that he could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks; you were just so responsive to his touch no matter how innocent it was.

At this point you decided to be brave, no longer taking his teasing touches. You licked your lips before you spoke, “I’ll have you know that I’m not always a nice girl Sam,” you teased placing your hand on his forearm and gently squeezed before saying, “I can be naughty when I want to be.”

Sam’s eyes filled with a teasing lust and challenged, “Oh yeah Y/N?”

You slowly nodded in response as Sam, still cupping your face, leaned in to kiss you tenderly with his soft lips. It was a gentle kiss that you almost lost yourself in the sweetness, but you realized you needed to prove a point, so you kissed him back fervently with confidence. With one hand you reached for the lapel on his suit jacket and pulled him closer. The other hand you carded through his hair. He hummed in response as you swiped your tongue on his bottom lip, exploring his mouth before you gently tugged on his bottom lip with your teeth at the same time as tugging on his hair. Sam let out a small whimper before breaking the kiss and pressed his forehead on yours, both of you catching your breath.

“Still think I’m a softie?” You challenged.

“Maybe” he breathed.

You pulled away, giving Sam a look of incredulity followed by a smirk on your face. He was challenging you again, ever the playful man with whom you wanted to play with.

You stepped towards Sam and dropped to your knees placing your hands on his thighs and looking up at him. Slowly your hands were smoothing up towards the bulge in his pants.

“W-what are you doing?” he stammered.

“Oh, just checking something out” you purred before moving your head closer to him. Your hands were flat against his the top of his thighs on either side of his crotch, your thumbs circling and teasing the surrounding area. Slowly you moved your head closer, resting your face on his crotch, placing your lips on the clothed area, and moving them  trying to outline his cock that was growing harder.

Sam let out a muffled grunt.

“Shhh,” you pursed your lips against him, not moving your face away from the area. “You need to be quiet Sam,” you spoke to his clothed hard cock driving him crazy.

His breathing quickened.

“You know what Sam? I don’t think you’re a softie.” You teased, switching the side of your face against his crotch and feeling the cloth tighten against your lips.

“Ok, I give”, he hushed in distress as he gently pushed you away and hunched over, placing his hands on his knees and began to breathe deeply.

You smile proudly, getting up and, smoothing out your skirt.

Shortly after, Sam stood up, letting out another deep breath as he gently shook his head and winked at you, “Ok naughty girl, let’s get Dean and go shopping for sex toys.”

***

Here you were, outside the storefront at Kitty’s Erotic Boutique, in hot pink and bold blue neon lights. This was the sex shop where you suspected a witch or perhaps a coven of witches were supplying and selling cursed sex toys. Once the three of you stepped inside you noticed this sex shop didn’t seem any different than any other you’ve been to – typical wall of vibrators and dildos of all colours, shelves of lube and condoms, a bondage wall with cuffs, whips, and various sexy outfits.

Sam kept his cool walking into the shop, scanning for anything of suspicious while observing that you had quietly stepped to the vibrator section. Meanwhile, Dean kept grinning as he looked around. He paused at the collection of _Casa Erotica_ DVDs thinking about that one night with Suzy. Being curious, he glanced to see if “Carmelita” starred in anything recent and was quietly relieved that she wasn’t.

In an excited but hushed voice, Dean spoke to his brother and pointed at a shelf, “Hey, look, Sammy, Busty Asian Beauties has their own line of toys.” He picked up a couple packages on display, sticking his finger in them and chuckling to himself.

Glancing back at the guys, you quietly looked around the vibrator section. Sure, you were on a case but it didn’t hurt to see the types of waterproof vibes available. You definitely needed to use something in the shower later this evening after that kiss with Sam. You didn’t dare touch anything, though - who knew if anything else in the shop was cursed.

Sam noticed a display in the middle of the store that was covered in dark purple velvet. Following a hunch, he lifted up the corner of the fabric and noticed a metal box covered in sigils.  Just as he was about to say something about his discovery Dean approached the same display and picked up a carton of what looked like eggs and spoke a little louder, “What the hell are these?”

“Dean, put those back you’re not supposed to touch anything,” Sam said in a frustrated tone as he stepped in front of his older brother and took the carton from his hand.

“There’s no need to be shy. Feel free to touch anything you want,” a purring voice interrupted at the back of the store.  All three of us glanced towards the back and saw a tall woman with sleek black hair and violet eyes wearing a flowing dress in the same dark purple colour as the display.

“I’m Kitty, the owner of the shop,” she introduced herself as she walked up to Winchesters with a confident stride. She gracefully extended her hands to take the carton from Sam.

“Ah, I see you’ve found the eggs. These are sex toys from Japan,” she began to explain in a calm, seductive voice, “part of the fun of these are that they don’t look like sex toys but they provide a great amount of pleasure… for men.”

As if in sync, Sam, and Dean tilted their heads, absolutely intrigued at the mystery toys, clearly losing focus on the case.

You walked from the aisle towards Kitty as you cleared your throat and disrupted their trance.

“We actually had some questions,” you interjected.

She faced you to reply with a smirk on her face, “Yes, we have rechargeable finger vibes too.”

“N-Nonono”, you stammered and stood tall before pulling out your FBI badge, “Agent Benatar, we’re looking into items that you may have sold to these individuals.” You handed the photos of the victims to Kitty.

"Oh yes. I sold products to these poor souls,” she said with a smile growing bigger as she shuffled through the photos. “The items I sold them all came…” she let out a low giggle, “oh excuse the pun, they all came guaranteed with la petite mort”

“La what?” Dean questioned.

“You don’t know the expression? It’s French slang for an orgasm; they likened orgasms to a feeling so strong it’s like a little death,” she continued excitedly, “You see any old black magic can curse an object but causing a real death by orgasm? It’s brilliantly poetic, don’t you think?” Kitty sighed in contentment, putting her hands in the pockets of her dress and leaned against the display looking at the three of you with a malicious grin.

You immediately felt shocked and uneasy that Kitty would be telling you so much and not even be fazed that there were three hunters in front of her that could destroy her. Shifting your eyes between them, you saw Sam and Dean quickly glance at you with the same troubled looks.

“You can stop looking at each other, let’s all be open and honest,” Kitty stated with a shrug, “I know you’re hunters and I’m not going to hurt you. Let’s have a chat. I know you obviously have questions.”

Dean was cautious as he asked, “Why are you killing people? More importantly, why are you killing people in this way?”

You ignored the rest of the conversation. There was no way she wanted to have a chat about what she’s done; you knew there was an ulterior motive. Your eyes darted around Kitty, still with a grin on her face as she spoke and you noticed her wrists moving gently with her hands still in the pockets of her dress.

“Stop talking and show us your hands!” You shouted.

“What?” Sam asked.

“She’s had her hands in the pockets of her dress and I saw she moved her wrists,” you pointed to Kitty, knowing that you sounded like you were overreacting.

“Oh, you are a keen one honey,” Kitty teased sarcastically, “how is keeping my hands warm in my pockets is really going to teach you a lesson? Please, I’m just trying to be civil here. Having a conversation and relaxing.”

“Bull!” You shouted.

“Come on Y/N, we’re just talking,” Dean insisted.

You pleaded with the guys, “No, something’s not right.”

“It’s true, something just isn’t right. I’ve got three hunters in my shop”, Kitty hissed taking closed fists out of her pockets and tilted her head down. You could hear a faint murmur from her lips and you slowly stepped away from her and closer to Sam.

Meanwhile, Dean moved towards her and quickly demanded, “Are you casting a spell? You just… SON OF A BITCH… how come I can’t move? I can’t move!I’m stuck. This bitch witch put a spell on me.”

As quickly as you and Sam drew your guns, Kitty chanted another incantation and jutted her chin upwards; the spell yanked the guns from your hands towards the entrance of the store.

“Let’s play nice darlings,” she sneered.

Everything happened in an instant as Sam stepped towards her and realized it was too late; she opened her left fist and threw a small ball on the ground that exploded into thick pink smoke making Sam double over on the ground with a hacking cough.

“Sam!” Both you and Dean cried out.

Ready to knock Kitty to the ground, you approached her ready to fight when you noticed she opened her right fist. By instinct you tried to shield your face and close your eyes, but it was useless as she blew a powder in your direction and heard more incantations. You immediately dropped to the ground and gripped your forehead, a case of vertigo kept you unbalanced.

“What did you do to us?” Sam wheezed still curled on the ground.

“I’ve had a slow day,” she drawled out, “it seems that people in this town aren’t too keen about sex toys anymore if you can believe it. But could you imagine my surprise when I felt the presence of hunters step into my shop? Not just one but three of you!”

She cackled out a horrible laugh and sighed.

“Now, I told you I wouldn’t hurt you, just wanted to have some fun. So let me explain,” she walked up to Dean. “We’ve got Mr. Stuck-on-the-Floor here. I saw you enjoying my shop so that’s my treat for you, you can stay here as long as you like.”

“You fucking bitch,” Dean roared as he struggled to move to no success

Kitty walked towards you, “Little Ms. Timid here, I saw you looking over my toys as well, but you looked so scared to touch anything. You must be so frustrated so I gave you something so you won’t be able to keep your hands to yourself. Think of it as a very potent magical Viagra of sorts; your libido is going to go into overdrive and there’s no stopping it.” She giggled.

“Eat shit!” You groaned at her, still feeling the room spin around you.

“Oh and here’s my absolute favourite,” she coos as she walks in front of Sam, “Tsk tsk, Mr. Nosy poking around my displays. Don’t you know that if you go looking for cursed objects, you will get yourself cursed? It’s called karma. So I think it’s just appropriate to put a curse on your cock, don’t you think?”

“What the fuck?!” Sam shouted as he weakly attempted to get up, stumbling back to the ground.

“Your. Cock. Is. Cursed.” Kitty slowly emphasized each word. “If you have sex you will kill your partner. No more fucking, no blow jobs, no hand jobs… masturbation too, can’t have that… self-love counts you as a partner you know. Death by cock darling.”

Kitty looked around the store and started walking towards the store entrance, “Well, I guess that’s that then. I think I’ve earned myself a vacation. Keep the shop clean!” She chirped as she walked out of the store.

Not even five seconds after the door clicked shut, Dean fell to the ground with a grunt, able to move again.

“Are you guys ok?” He asked as he scrambled towards the door picking up the guns that Kitty tossed aside earlier.

“We’ll be fine. Get Kitty while she’s close.” Sam said in a strained voice.

“Ok, you two stay here,” he huffed, “I’m gonna gank that fucking witch. Call you when it’s done.”

Dean attempted to open the door but couldn’t. “Fuck!” He ran to the back of the store, disappearing for a minute before he came back. “Exit in the back is fine.”

“Just go Dean,” Sam insisted.

“Ok,” he looked back at you and Sam then shouted before he left our sight, “Be safe… and don’t fuck around!”


	3. La Petite Mort - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dean off to chase the witch, Sam and the Reader are left alone in the sex shop with curses and spells abound. Sam’s manhood is cursed to kill and the magical Viagra has begun to affect the reader’s libido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all for indulging me in writing this series. The story has now gotten far away from the original smutty idea.

Seconds after Dean left the shop to chase Kitty, you heard the echo of the back door closing and the shop fell quiet. You were still on the floor with your knees bent and legs to one side. Vertigo subsided and your head felt heavy. With a deep breath in you slowly registered what had just transpired and with a long exhale you gathered yourself back to reality.

You instantly felt angry at yourself as your hunter training taught you to work in pairs; someone should’ve stayed back in case something crazy was to happen, like always. It was completely unsafe for all three of you to show up to ask questions, but none of you were prepared for a confrontation with a witch that could take three hunters down. Why didn’t you follow protocol in this case? What were you all thinking? The answer was sex – sexually frustrated hunters cannot think clearly.

You huffed and struggled to get your feet, still feeling fuzzy and light-headed.

“Here, let me help you” Sam was already by your side and you felt his strong hands on your waist keeping you steady. Once you felt balanced, you fluttered your eyes open to see that Sam was now standing in front of you.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked cautiously, looking down at you, firmly holding your shoulders and examining your face with concern.

“I-I feel fine,” you stammered. It was a lie. Sam holding you in place and searching your eyes began to stir something within you. You tried to distract yourself, briefly closing your eyes while inquiring, “But how are you feeling Sam?”

“I’m ok, angry, but ok. Don’t worry Y/N, Dean’s going to fix everything.” Sam remarked as he squeezed your shoulders to soothe you, but it felt more sensual than it should have. You softly bit your lip to hide a gasp and quickly wondered why his friendly touch was affecting you so much?

Then, it dawned on you – Kitty’s spell was underway; she said it was like magical Viagra, so just really horny, right? “How would that be different than any other day?” you thought internally.

You quickly broke away from Sam’s hold and focused on distracting yourself by walking towards a padded leopard print bench in the back corner of the store to sit down. But walking didn’t help; it just made you feel the slick in your panties as you moved. You wondered if Sam’s innocent touch on your shoulders made you this wet. You wondered what would happen if he put his hands… NO, you needed to keep being a strong-willed hunter!

“Y/N, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing”, you squeaked and standing awkwardly away from Sam.

“You sure? You’re walking a little funny.”

In attempting to keep yourself distracted, you closed your eyes and breathed, quickly running through affirmations in your head:

* * *

_Y/N, You are a strong hunter with a sharp mind…_  
you can overcome this nonsense spell about getting too aroused…   
because let’s face it you did take care of yourself this morning (good for you by the way because a grown woman should always take care of herself)…

_you can totally stop thinking about sex… in a sex shop… surrounded by sex toys… BUT the toys are cursed anyway so HA! No more thinking about sex, that’s good…_

_You will be fine because you are here with Sam…_  
sweet, sexy Sam who wouldn’t need any sex toys to make you moan with pleasure, but it would be so hot if he could…  
like if he could take a finger vibe and just…

_FUCK!!_

* * *

This was going to be harder to control than you imagined. You hoped Dean ganked that bitch witch soon.

You turned around and confessed, “Sam, I lied. Something is happening to me.”

“What is it?”

“The spell is making me feel very…. frustrated… sexually,” you struggled to explain yourself, hands nervously gesturing around your shoulders as you made a conscious effort to get him to pay attention to above your waist, hoping he wouldn’t notice you press your thighs together, “I have a lot of tension building and I just… it’s taking a lot to filter anything out.”

The look of anger and concern faded on Sam’s face, replaced with a teasing smirk on his face as he walked towards you, “What can I do to help? I have some restrictions, though, apparently my cock can kill now.”

“This isn’t funny Sam. Both of us are cursed and we don’t know how long it’ll last!” You snapped at him.

“I’m just trying to lighten the mood ok Y/N? I don’t know about you, but considering the day we’ve had so far, I could use a joke right now.”  Sam stood in front of you

“Does it look like I need a good joke right now? Fucking hell, Sam!” You angrily marched up to Sam and steadied your hand ready to slap some sense into him

He caught your wrist mid-slap and teased, “You’re cute when you’re angry, you know.”

You were livid, nostrils flaring. With your free hand, you pulled on the lapel of his jacket and yanked him to your eye level.

Staring into Sam’s hazel eyes softened you and the anger subsided from your gaze. The feeling of want was still there in a very big way. You pleading with a new found vulnerability, “Please Sam.”

His teasing look disappeared, realizing the curse was affecting you worse than you led on as you’ve never shown this helpless side before. Sam cautiously cupped your face with his free hand; you moved your face into his touch.

“Hey,” he said soothingly, “you’re safe. Nothing bad is going to happen; I won’t let it. We’ll be fine if we stay together.”

“Promise?” you breathed as you gazed into his kaleidoscope eyes.

He nodded and your eyes drifted down to his lips, he did the same.

You crashed your lips onto his, kissing him hungrily as he let go of your wrist. He cupped your face with his giant hands, enveloping you as he kissed you back just as fervently. You pulled the lapel of his jacket closer to you and moaned with desperation. You grazed your tongue across his lips and he deepened the kiss, trying to take control. Tongues moving in sync, exploring each other deeply as you both moaned, making your aroused state even worse. Sam broke the kiss, pulling back and pressing his forehead against yours as he fought to catch his breath.

“Feel better?” Sam sighed with a heavy breath.

“No,” you whined. The spell definitely made sure there was only one thing you wanted at this point. You needed a giant cock to make you scream.

You quickly sank to your knees and faced Sam’s crotch, fumbling with his belt before he grabbed your elbows and pulled you up. He made sure to keep you at arm’s length as you stood in front of him, his fingertips barely grazing your shoulders.

“Y/N, need to stop and control yourself. We can get hurt if we do anything,” Sam protested with a resolve that didn’t falter.

“But Sam, I could make you feel so good,” you cooed taking a step back and using both hands to hold the wrist of his right hand in front of your chest. Taking one hand you trailed your fingers up to his index finger. Using your thumb and forefinger to lightly stroke up and down on his long index finger.

Looking up at Sam, he was fascinated by what you were doing to his finger and you licked your lips as you guided his finger towards your mouth. As Sam’s eyes met yours, you gave his finger a little kitten lick before sinking it into your mouth, wrapping your lips and twirling your tongue around his fingertip.

Sam let out a long shaky breath, fighting to keep his composure. But you were wanton and needy, so you started to lightly suck, firming your lips around his finger. You moaned and Sam whimpered, closing his eyes. He was lost, feeling the warmth of your mouth on his finger and imagined how his cock would feel with your lips wrapped around him. You loved hearing how turned on he was and you know you needed more… the spell needed more.

You removed his finger from your mouth seeing him in a daze, trying to again catch his breath and you knew this was the right time to get what you needed.

Using your self-defense skills, you knew a classic knee wheel would do it but you had to be fast. You stepped towards Sam grabbing the back of his right arm with your right hand. Taking your left palm you quickly jutted his chin up, pushing your body weight against his chest to break his balance. Taking your right leg, you stepped on the back of his left leg and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

“Timber!” you chuckled internally.

While he was still stunned on the ground, you took your chance hiking up your skirt to your waist and straddling him and began to buck your hips on his hard bulge. As you rolled against him, you began stripping, taking your suit jacket, tossing it to the side, and began to unbutton your dress shirt. You whimpered, feeling yourself getting closer to release, hearing Sam make a noise between a grunt in delight and moan in protest.

“Stop! Y/N, stop”, he managed to sit up so you were face to face with him, he grabbed your hips tight to prevent you from moving.

You whined, “Please Sam, I was so close. I’m so fucking horny… I just…I want you so bad, I need to come.”

“I want you too, Y/N. But it’s too dangerous to do anything here with the spells and who knows if anything else in this store is cursed,” Sam explained looking around the store.

Suddenly he quirked his eyebrows and suggested, “Here’s an idea, how about you touch yourself for me? That’s safe, right?”

You smirked in response, “That is safe.”

He nodded.

With the intention of putting on a show and coming quickly, you rushed to stand up, stripped naked and made your way to the padded bench. It was thrilling having Sam stand tall, watching over you as he cupped himself. Your hand trailed down and you were shocked at how wet you were. This should take no time at all, you thought, as you began to tease your swollen clit.

You felt nothing. Well, you felt your touch, but no pleasure - that’s weird.

You circled your clit, touching more firmly and still felt numb to the arousal. It suddenly dawned on you what Kitty said earlier: _“you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands to yourself”_

“No. Fucking. Way!” you screamed sitting up.

“What’s wrong?”

“The fucking spell, she said I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands to myself. She made me numb to my own touch. This is torture.“

You kneeled on the bench and began to beg, nearly on the verge of tears, “Please I can’t feel anything Sam. I need you put your hands on my body, please. I just need you to feel me. I need to come or I’m going to go crazy.”

Sam stared down at you steely eyed as he removed his suit jacket, folded up the sleeves of his dress shirt. As he proceeded to undo his tie he spoke, “I’m going to help, but you need to behave. You’re going to have to trust me. No fighting me to take what you want.”

“I will, I promise”, you begged.

“Stick out your wrists,” he demanded as he ripped his tie off his neck.

You obeyed. He took both your wrists with one hand and secured your wrists so you were unable to move them.

“This will keep you safe. Now, lie down, I’ll take care of you.”

You lay on the bench, knees bent and eyes closed. You were getting anxious to feel pleasure from Sam’s touch. As he pushed your legs open, he breathed out, “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

You legs dangled on either side of the bench and you felt his hot breath on your inner thigh wet with your arousal.

“Y/N,” he whispered in astonishment, “you are soaking.”

You yelped, your hips jumped up slightly, as he licked your thigh, trailing his tongue to your folds.

He kept you steady, his large hands keeping your thighs apart. His thumbs slowly started to circle on your thighs, teasing you like you did him earlier at the vic’s house. You whimpered.

“Shhh,” he pursed his lips against your thigh.

He licked a long stripe up your folds, bringing his lips to your clit and giving it a delicate kiss.

“I’ll get you there,” he whispered before continuing his long, slow licks.

You mewled, the feeling of his velvety tongue lapping you up overwhelming you. You’ve never felt like this before, you didn’t know if it was the spell or if it was Sam heightening your pleasure.

You moaned, feeling yourself climb steadily but just not getting there.

“More Sam, I need more,” you purred.

Not interrupting the ministrations with his tongue, he trailed his long fingers from one hand to caress your slick folds before easing two fingers inside you, curling and carefully stroking your sweet spot.

“Oh God,” you breathed out. Your wrist-bound hands reached for his head.

Sam hummed in encouragement and you felt your body start to close in when he brought his lips to cover your clit, started to suck gently, and finally pushing you over the edge.

“Fuck!” You screamed, feeling waves of pleasure as you clenched around Sam’s fingers. He slowed his licks and his strokes as you came down.

The familiar sound of a ringtone interrupted your blissful state.

Sam stood up, quickly sucking on his fingers and wiping the slick from his face with the back of his hand as he walked over to his jacket to get his phone. He answered instantly, “Dean, what happened?” Nodding throughout the call, his face was not revealing anything. “Ok, we’ll see you soon.”

Looking at Sam expectantly, he turns to you restrained and simply stated, “Dean found Kitty. She’s dead.”


	4. La Petite Mort - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three hunters need to stay in town to learn more about Kitty’s demise. The reader does something that will hurt herself and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the angsty feels but the curse warrants it. I did include a Dean joke in there. This is my first time at full-blown angst, I don’t know if I overdid it but it’s for the sake of the story, just trust me

It should have been over by now - Dean called to say Kitty was dead, you and Sam avoided using any of the cursed sex toys in the shop, and Sam gave you a happy ending. Case closed, right? But it wasn’t that simple.

You were still tingling from your post-orgasm bliss, but it was quickly being chased away. Your mind was being pulled back to reality as Dean’s call to Sam sobered the mood.

“Dead?” you asked confirming Kitty’s status while you lay on the padded bench, naked and shocked.

Sam nodded, his eyes downcast at the floor as he bit his lip in silence.

“So…” Sam trailed before clearing his throat, looking at the floor around him.

There it was - the combination of body language and a single word to completely kill any lingering intimacy in that moment. If there was anything to make things awkward between you two, Sam achieved it in that instant. The way he was acting fell into the category of “let us never speak of this again.”

“Uh, h-how are you feeling?” He stammered trying to fill in the silence.

“Um, I’m fine, I guess,” you replied in a pitch higher than usual trying to mask your discomfort while you sat up. That was a lie, your mind and body were confused but the only thing you wanted now was to get out of this unpleasant situation.

“Good. We should, uh, get dressed. Dean will be out to meet us soon.”

“Uh, ok.”

Sam stood in place, looking away from you as he patiently unfolded his sleeves, taking his time as he wasn’t one naked on a bench.

You sat up to see that most of your clothes scattered to the side. When you bent down to reach them you realized your wrists were still bound together with Sam’s tie. Padding over to him, you tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

“I, uh, could use some help,” you said waving your tie-bound wrists in the air.

His eyes widened, looking at your naked body before looking at your wrists, “Oh, sorry,” he apologized, swiftly removing the tie, not even grazing your skin. “You’re good now,” his tone was serious as kept his eyes on the ground away from you.

“Thanks,” you mumbled, walking away from him and got dressed in a hurry. Pulling on your panties, you felt a temporary discomfort as the cold dampness of the slick you left on the material met your warm center.

As you got dressed, you kept thinking about what was going on in Sam’s mind for him to be acting so strange towards you - did Dean say something else to him? Was it the spell or was there something wrong with you?

Trying to distract yourself you smoothed out the crinkles in your skirt and used your hands to fluff your flat hair, seeing remnants of the glittery blue powder from Kitty’s spell shake off. You attempted to clean yourself up as best you could but you needed a shower.

“Ready?” you asked, anxious to leave.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

* * *

As you and Sam exited the back door of the shop, you saw the familiar black car pulling into the alleyway.

“You guys ok?” Dean asked with a concerned look as he got out of the car.

“Yeah, just a little out of sorts,” Sam answered.

Dean turned to you for a response, “Just a bit dizzy.”

He proceeded to look at you and Sam with judging eyes.

“So, Dean, what happened to Kitty?” Sam interrupted his stare.

“I chased after her - easy to spot her running in that dress but she was quick. I almost lost her when she turned the corner. But she stopped to look back and get this”, Dean licked his lips as if to tell a big joke, “a big red shoe fell on her.”

When he got confused looks from you and Sam, Dean continued his story, “the shoe was signage at a shoe store and get this, the store was called _Shoes to Die For._ ”

Dean cracked up, making both you and Sam laugh along with him. It was pretty ironic.

“So, yeah, ding, dong the wicked witch is dead and I found this on her.” Dean held up a hex bag.

“More witches?” You proclaimed in annoyance.

Dean shrugged, “who knows, but we’ll get a chance to get some leads at the morgue - someone is bound to follow up at the morgue and if not, we’ve got her personal belongings to go through.”

“Let’s just call it a day for now and head back to the motel, I’m beat,” you sighed tiredly.

* * *

Dean pulled up the motel. The three of you entered the room and immediately removed your suit jackets.

“You want first shower Y/N?” Sam offered.

“No, I’m good. Still, a little dizzy,” you answered meekly. Something was just feeling off, you needed to sit down and gather yourself.

You slumped down at the small table in the middle of the room and watched Sam - his strong back, broad shoulders and bulging biceps under his dress shirt. You bit your lip, scanning his body until he closed the bathroom door. It wasn’t until you heard the shower turn on that Dean’s voice brought you back to the present.

“…horny”

You broke your stare and looked at Dean who had a big grin on his face, “Huh? What?”

“Did you miss everything I said?” Dean chuckled, “You had some day, huh? I asked you about your horny curse then spouted off the greatest horny puns known to man.”

You smiled at Dean, groaned lightly, “Ugh, not you too Dean. You know Sam was trying to make a joke out of it too right after you left.”

“Well, you’re ok now, right?” Dean leaned in to squeeze your shoulder and the touch ignited a rush of arousal you thought was long gone.

You gasped forward at the touch. The curse was not broken. Fuck. Seems as if the orgasm you had subsided it until you felt Dean’s warm touch.

“Whoa, you ok?”

“Y-yeah… Dean, would you mind getting me a drink? There’s got to be a vending machine outside.” You rambled. You needed to get Dean out of here soon as you had one thing on your mind - Sam’s naked body on the other side of the bathroom door.

“Sure you don’t want anything stronger?” He teased.

You shook your head, with a forced smile. “Anything’s good Dean, I’m parched.” Yeah, parched for Sam’s massive cock.

As soon as Dean exited the room, you quickly slipped into the bathroom, stripping yourself in seconds. Sam’s back was towards you as you first snuck into the shower but he quickly turned and jumped in surprise when he saw you.

“Oh shit, what are you doing here Y/N?” He tried to cover himself with both hands.

“I’m getting what I want,” you purred. Stepping towards him you stared at the suds on his chest stream down his abs, passing down the v-cut at his hip… you could admire his body all day, but you weren’t here to watch.

You peeled his hands away from hiding what you wanted most. No, what you needed. Sam’s breath hitched as he stood before you and you could only stare in appreciation. His big, beautiful cock was already getting hard, bobbing up and down, droplets of water falling from the tip and you had an insatiable hunger to devour it.

“You look…” You licked your lips, thinking about how good it will feel to finally have him fill you up.

Sam leaned down to kiss you slowly and seductively, using his hands to explore you naked and wanting. You quickly pushed him away, though. Strange, you didn’t mean to be so brash but your body wanted one thing.

“What’s wrong?” he asked

“I want your cock, now,” You growled as you reached for his cock and began pumping it in your fist. Sam jolted began moaning at the feeling of his giant cock in your small, delicate hand.

“Ah… fuck… that feels so good… but,” Sam panted and chuckled trying to catch his breath. He smiled as he pulled away from your grip, “Fuck, I want you so bad too, but we need to be certain the spells have been cured. You know that, Hunter 101.”

You gave him a scowl, “I don’t fucking care. Death by cock. I’m all about it.”

Sam furrowed his brows at you, looking confused.

“Kill me with your giant cock. Fucking kill me, Sam,” you mewled wantonly, reaching for his member again.

Sam looked at you like he couldn’t recognize you, then realization hit him. He immediately pushed you into the corner of the shower, angled the showerhead in your direction and blasted you with cold water. You screamed at the shock, stumbling to your knees on the cold tile.

Sam rushed out of the shower as you scrambled to turn off the water. Once you managed to get out the bathroom, you stood in the middle of the motel room noticing it was empty. You heard yelling outside and as you approached the door Sam suddenly burst into the room, towel-clad and looking unbelievably stunning. He grabbed your arm, dragging you to the nearest chair and cuffed your wrists behind you - all the while his roughness was getting you hot and bothered that you immediately felt the slick on the chair.

Cold, naked, and defenseless, you shivered and cried, “Please Sam! You promised we’d be fine if we stayed together.”

He brought himself to your eye-level, being careful not to touch you, “I’m doing this because I’m trying to help you.”

You glowered a dirty look at him, commanding through gritted teeth, “If you want to help me, just fuck me. Fuck me like the dirty whore that I am and leave me to die.”

Sam looked into your eyes with a rigid sadness before getting up and bringing over one of his shirts to drape over your naked, body.

You froze in the chair. This was surreal, you didn’t even recognize yourself in this moment. You’ve always been sexually confident but this was something else. It wasn’t something you were conscious of doing. This spell, this curse, you were its slave until you or it was satiated.

Sam walked by you, dressed in his standard plaid shirt and jeans and headed towards the door again.

“Where are you going?” you shout.

Sam paused at the door, turning his head to the side so you could see his perfect profile, and quietly stated, “outside, I’ll be right back.”

* * *

As soon as the door closed, you heard indiscernible yelling. You didn’t pay any attention to what was being said, your focus was on escaping from the cuffs. There was no way you were going to stay put like this. You smirked when you realized that Sam didn’t secure your cuffs properly, he should’ve known better since you were tricky with your wrists. It didn’t take 30 seconds until you slipped the cuffs off.

The din of shouting died down while you heard the familiar sound of the Impala driving away. You knew Sam would be coming back in the room within moments. It had to be quick and dirty - you already had your plan, you were ready in every way.

You rushed to your bag and took out your trusty duct tape placing it on the small table. With cuffs ready you stood on a chair, angled just behind the door to give you an advantage on his height. You only waited for two minutes but it seemed like an eternity.

When the door opened, you saw him entering and you pounced on his back, reaching your right arm over his shoulder before putting him in a sleeper hold, pressing the palm of your hand against your wrist and squeezed. He slumped down and you angled him to sit on the chair.

You quickly dragged him to the chair, cuffing his wrists behind him and using the always handy duct tape in your bag to secure him in place.

When he started to regain consciousness he grumbled, “W-what are you doing?”

Straddling him, you roll your hips against him. “I’m… I just need… release… just need… it,” you purred as you continued to grind against him.

“Please Y/N,” he breathed out. You could feel him swell beneath you.

“Please what? ” you teased, “Am I making you uncomfortable? Let me get rid of that swelling for you.”

You freed his cock, pumping it in your fist as he groaned in pleasure.

“You’re not thinking straight Y/N. This isn’t a good idea,” he sputtered.

“Shh, it’s ok, I’m just gonna need your cock to make me scream then it’ll all be over,” you cooed as you hovered above him and slowly sank down his cock.

“Ah, fuck you’re soaking” his voice wavered, peering down to see his cock disappear in you.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I need,” You hissed, as you started to rock your hips. His girth stretched you out beautifully and tragically.

“This. Is. Exactly. What. I. Need” You emphasized each word as you began bouncing up and down his length with a fervor you’d never had before. It didn’t take you long to find your peak, your first orgasm taking you by surprise and making him groan. You continued to ride him, climbing towards yet another peak. The spell was driving you absolutely wanton, driving each orgasm to be stronger than the last.

“Fuck Y/N,” he gasped and continued to pant, “How are you going so fast? Fuck… I’m gonna…oh God.”

Your pace was unrelenting as you continued to bounce on top of him, clenching around him every time you came. You continued to feel waves of pleasures that the spell was craving, but when would it end? A small part of you started to panic and wonder what was this spell you were under? Was this the magical Viagra or was this La Petite Mort?

He couldn’t control himself any longer as he thrust his hips upwards, coming with a strangled cry, tilting his head back and baring his teeth before slumping in the chair.

Suddenly you heard a low, exasperated voice behind you.

“No.”

Even though you didn’t turn around, you could picture the look of devastation that was on Sam’s face as he saw you fucking his brother.

This wasn’t you; you didn’t want this. You were lost to the spell, as you kept grinding yourself onto Dean’s still firm cock, screaming, trying to increase your pleasure to get rid of the heartbreaking pain, not caring for the consequences.

“S-Sam!” Dean tries to yell, still catching his breath underneath you.

The sound of the door shutting behind you finally triggered tears to fall from your eyes. You came once more as you kept bouncing on top of Dean, who struggled for you to stop, but the only thing that ceased your motions was when his cock finally softened and slipped out of you. You dropped to the floor, curling into the fetal position as Dean finally broke free of the cuffs and ripped off the duct tape.

Dean ran out the room, not looking back at you.

You were convinced that the spell was driving you mad as your thoughts of despair were mediated by the wonderful feeling of Dean’s cock filling you up. As you felt the cum drip on your thighs, you sobbed harder, wishing it was Sam’s.


	5. La Petite Mort - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is despondent and Dean tries to manage the reader’s curse

You silently begged that this wasn’t real. Your chest was tight as you continued to sob, still hearing Sam’s wrecked voice echo “No” in your head. A part of you secretly hoped that you weren’t coiled on the motel room floor; that instead you were kidnapped by an offshoot Djinn who was feeding off from your suffering. But you were on that dingy floor, darkness deepening into the motel room. You were naked and cold, feeling forlorn and ashamed while the rest of you body felt calm and satiated. It was a confusing dichotomy and you were convinced that you were losing your mind.

Struggling to take a deep breath to relax the muscles in your chest, you heard a small voice in the back of your mind calling out to you

_Stop._

The voice echoed and you weren’t sure if you could trust it.

_Stop. This will pass. You are a strong hunter._

With resolve you began to listen to this voice, ignoring your feelings of despair. You took a moment to step outside yourself and acknowledge the facts: No one died, the curse made you have sex with Dean, the curse overtook your body but you still had some control over your thoughts, and you’ve been through worse in the hunting life… right?

You shook your head violently at the last point, you wouldn’t let yourself wallow into thinking of anything bad right now.

Tears quickly dried from your eyes and that’s when you noticed it - Sam’s shirt crumpled on the floor. It was difficult to make out but you could tell in the shadows that it was the red plaid flannel shirt that he draped over you after he cuffed you. It was within your grasp so you quickly reached for it, clutching it to your chest. Having Sam in any capacity to comfort you would help and at this point this piece of fabric was your only salvation. Gripping it tightly, you brought it up to your face, smelling a combination of Sam’s musk and fresh detergent, you shivered with delight and comfort.

Feeling cold, you slowly stood up and dressed in the extra large flannel shirt. You smiled looking down the too long sleeves that you had to push up your arms in order to button up the shirt. Afterward, you crossed your arms and closed your eyes, feeling the flannel and giving yourself a hug imagining it was Sam wrapping himself around you.

You must’ve lost track of time as you opened your eyes to pitch black when you heard the door creak open and saw the evening light shining through.

“Sam?” you questioned, feeling hopeful.

As the lights turned on you saw Dean, one hand stretched out on the light switch and his head peeking from the door, looking at you sternly and with caution.

“You shouldn’t be in here Dean,” you warned him, stumbling on one of the beds, turning your head away and closing your eyes. You were scared, knowing you couldn’t take it if the spell stirred again. “Whatever you do, don’t touch me.”

You heard him step into the room and toss something on the table.

“Sit,” he commanded, pulling up a chair to the table.

As you cautiously approached the table to sit, he pushed a small paper bag on the table towards you.

“Eat,” he motioned to the bag.

You began to speak, keeping your eyes downcast the entire time, not risking any triggers for the spell. “Dean, I’m-”

“Shut up, just eat,” he said curtly in a low voice.

At his bluntness, you looked up at him in surprise. He stood tall, fists on his side and with his jaw clenched he looked at you with serious eyes. Dean has never been so curt with you before; listening to him give you commands in a calm demeanor began to mildly excite you.

Oh shit, not again.

You tried to rationalize your mind with your body’s instincts. Just eat the food and distract yourself - food and sex are related to the same pleasure centers of your brain, right?

Dean didn’t take his eyes off you as you reached for the bag. You took out the burger from the bag and moaned at the first bite. It was the best tasting burger you ever had; whether it was the spell or the fact that you did not eat all day remains unconfirmed. But you devoured it in under a minute

“Drink” he demanded gruffly as he pushed a cup towards you.

Without question, you sipped down the bitter lemonade until you heard the familiar straw slurp of an empty cup. You sat back and exhaled deeply at the satisfying feeling of a good meal.

“How are you feeling now?” Dean asked in a softer tone.

“Full, thanks. Still, a little dizzy,” you said, before yawning, “Guess I’m tired too.”

“Shouldn’t be long now.”

“What?” You looked up at Dean and began feeling unbalanced, “Wait…whatcha… whaddya do De?”

“I’m sorry kiddo, this is for the best.”

A part of you knew that lemonade was a little too bitter but you were grateful that Dean had given you something to keep the both of you safe. You were too far gone to say anything else, slumped in the chair and fading into unconsciousness with your last thought “Thank you, Dean.”

* * *

You awoke to a heavenly [song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FOmBxVfQTuvI&t=NDM1ZjUyNThhYjRmNTkwYjgxMzI4NGY1MTcxZjEwODYyYmNlNDZlMyxXWldLYmZnOQ%3D%3D) from the alarm clock radio; sweet strings accompanied by a sweet choral harmony. Thankful the music wasn’t jarring since you had one of the worst headaches in your life. You   wanted to sleep more but the calm melody was soothing, until a soulful voice began crooning ironic lyrics

_What a difference a day made_  
Twenty-four little hours  
Brought the sun and the flowers  
Where there used to be rain

Fuck you radio! This wasn’t funny… OK, there was a bit of humour that you could appreciate, but not now.

As you went to reach for the pillow to cover your ears, you discovered you couldn’t move your arms. Panicking, you attempted to sit up in bed, already feeling your ankles were bound together. As you managed to sit up the covers dropped to your waist and you looked down to see yourself enslaved in flannel and duct tape. You were still wearing Sam’s shirt but it appeared that Dean created a makeshift straitjacket, wrapping around the long sleeves around your back and secured everything with massive amounts of duct tape. Your admiration of his handiwork was short-lived as the song continued to taunt you.

_Lord, what a difference a day made_  
There’s a rainbow before me  
Skies above can’t be stormy  
Since that moment of bliss

Tossing your head back you lazily protested, “Dean, I swear to God, you need to turn that shit off right now.”

“Yeah, I got it,” he grumbled, stretching to switch off the radio and replacing it with silent tension in the room.

Dean leaned down to pick up something on the side of his bed that you couldn’t see. He shifted underneath his covers before pulling them off to show he was in his jeans. Nice move Dean, dressing away from your prying eyes.

He got up from his bed and stood at the foot of yours. He examined you, asking cautiously “How are you? Be honest.”

“Groggy,” you spoke slowly, “worst headache ever but thanks for this” you shrugged indicating your straitjacket.

Dean sat at the foot of your bed, looking more sympathetic in his composure with you.

“What happened to you Y/N? Why didn’t you say anything before?” Dean gently interrogated you. You could tell he was angry but controlled enough to be pointed at you.

“I don’t know,” you confessed, “I thought the curse disappeared after Kitty died but then it just happened so fast. I think it has something to do with touch. When you squeezed my shoulder yesterday it just reactivated it.”

“What do you mean reactivated?”

You paused before explaining, “When Sam and I were in the shop, we-”

“Stop,” Dean gestured his hand in front of him, “I don’t know want to know.” He rubbed his palm over his face and shook his head and exhaled. “I’m sorry Y/N, I should’ve paid more attention. I could’ve stopped this, kept you safe.”

“No Dean, this wasn’t your fault… you couldn’t have known.”

“Sam rushed out of here, that’s not like him, Y/N.” Dean raised his voice as he continued, “He’s never been the one to just leave like that in the middle of things. I should’ve known something bad was happening. I didn’t realize-”

“I didn’t realize it either Dean,” you began to tear up. “I couldn’t control my own body. I was outside of myself while the spell was trying chase one thing and I was so scared that I was losing it.” Tears were falling freely now.

“Hey, you’re ok now. We’re ok,” Dean tried to soothe you, “I know it wasn’t you, it was the spell and I just got in the way.” Dean changed his expression to a small, goofy grin. “Think of it as uh… helping each other clean the pipes, right?”

“Gross,” you chuckled in response at Dean’s attempt at humor during this time, “thanks, Dean. I’m glad we’re good.”

The light-hearted moment was short-lived as you became serious once again, “Where did you think he went? Sam’s been gone for too long.”

“He’ll be back soon,” Dean assured.

“But…”

“It’s Sam. Just trust him.”

* * *

You must’ve drifted to sleep again, as a knock on the door stirred you awake.

Dean answered, then quickly slipped out. You knew it had to be Sam. Muffled voices of the brothers speaking to each in anger quickly died down to murmurs. You sat up in the bed, stretching your neck towards the door trying to hear the conversation.

The door finally opened and both brothers entered the room. Sam glanced at you in the flannel straitjacket giving a questionable look at Dean, who simply shrugged his shoulders and widened his eyes silently telling him “what else was I supposed to do with her?”

“What happened Sam? Where were you?” you asked with concern.

Dean noticed that Sam couldn’t look at you and could sense he needed help communicating.

“Sam’s got the cure for the spells,” Dean interjected.

“Right, I tracked down the hex bag,” Sam began to explain, “got some info at the morgue and headed to a couple towns over and met with the coven of witches Kitty used to be a part of.”

“Wait, you met with a coven?” You inquired.

“They’re a group of white witches, the _Culmen Reginae_ , basically, they’re orgasm activists. They own a sex shop similar to Kitty’s but they use spells to help people.” Sam glanced at you and continued, “Kitty had a falling out with the coven after she got a boyfriend. A short while after when her boyfriend broke up with her, she went off the deep end and killed him then went after the coven. But one of the witches cursed her so she wouldn’t be able to achieve orgasms anymore.”

“Give me a break,” Dean whined, “Who and why would someone do that?”

Sam replied,“Well, they’re orgasm activists, Dean, that’s the ultimate curse.”

You huffed, “I know what happened. One of the witches in the coven was banging her boyfriend.” The guys looked at you, “Kitty wasn’t going after the coven, she was going after one witch. The story writes itself, guys. A woman is scorned by her boyfriend and best friend cheating behind her back and seeks revenge.”

“Yeah, sure, typical story Y/N. Woman gets cursed by a lack of orgasms and becomes spiteful, then starts killing people with sex toys,” Dean sarcastically clarified.

“Uh, Y/N is actually right Dean.” Sam mentioned, “There was a lot of drama going on in the coven but when I met with them a new head was just appointed. Her name is Lauren, she’s the one who gave me the cures to the curses Kitty put on us.”

“Yes, can we get to the cures now? Fuck all the witch drama!” You exclaimed getting tired of all the witchery.

Sam went up to Dean, whispering something in his ear while handing him the keys to the Impala. Dean grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door, looking between you and Sam before he left the room and said: “Be safe.”

Tension flooded the room as Dean left and Sam sat at the foot of your bed, staring at the floor. You were hurt that he still couldn’t look you in the eye.

“Sam? What’s going on? Why did Dean leave?”

“I told him we needed some privacy,” he reached into his jacket pocket, removing a small bag and turned it over spilling a small bottle and a small circular silver tin onto the bedspread.

You leaned forward and tilted your head and widening the furrow on your brows as you read the labels on the containers, “ _Warming Arousal Balm_ … and… _Mister Fister Slippy Lube_?” Holy shit - _Mister Fister_? You were scared out of your mind but your body defied you, as you began to feel a warmth at your core.

“Um, I should explain,” Sam said in response to the look of confusion and concern in your eyes that was accompanied by you licking your lips seductively - your aroused body clearly disobeying your worried mind. “These are the cures for the spells. That’s what those witches do; they place enchantments on their products, where in this case are lubes and balms. One is for you and one is for me. All we need to do is use them while masturbating.”

You sighed in relief, your breathing getting deeper, “you mean all we need to do is get ourselves off? Just rub one out with the products, that’s it?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll leave you here and I’ll head to the bathroom.”

“Why?”

“For your privacy. Besides, Dean said you told him that your body is making you do things you don’t want. I don’t want to put you through anything else you’ll regret.” Sam confessed.

Your heart ached for a split-second and you pleaded, “Please don’t leave me again, Sam. I need you here.”

He studied your eyes, trying to decipher if it was you or the spell. With his jaw clenched, he swallowed hard and made a decision.

“OK, you need to stay on this bed. I’ll be on the bed next to you but if I see any movement at all, I’m locking myself in the bathroom.”

You nodded, biting your lip. Sam giving you orders was hot enough but to know that he’d be staring at you the whole time while you pleasured yourself just made you tremble.

Sam stood up, removing his jacket and draping it on the foot of the other bed. He toed off his boots and began removing his clothes, he was down to his boxer briefs when he picked up his jeans and reach into them to pull out a pocket knife. He approached you slowly and you admired his muscular body with each movement towards you.

“Careful not to touch me, Sam, it makes the spell go crazy,” you breathed.

He nodded in response as he removed the blanket covering your legs. “Stay still,” he instructed you as he cut the duct tape bounding your ankles.

You parted your legs, letting out a sigh in relief having the freedom to move your legs again but also the pleasure of the cool air flowing on your cunt.

Sam studied the duct tape on his shirt you were wearing, not knowing exactly where to cut it. “Dean really went to town on the duct tape, huh?”

“I think most is in the back,” you murmured before you leaned forward while speaking, the adjustment made you feel the slickness and you let out a gasp followed by a quick moan.

Sam leaned over you breathing heavy, “Yeah, I see it”, you shivered hearing his low voice behind you as he cut through the duct tape.

“Hurry up Sam. I know you’re not touching me, but everything about you,” you whimpered, ”my body just can’t take it.”

“Stay on this bed,” He commanded before grabbing the bottle of lube for himself and leaving you to complete your task.

With hurried hands, you fumbled opening the tin of arousal balm. You pressed your fingers in a circular motion until you had enough product and reached down to touch your wet slit. Like before in the shop, you felt your touch but no arousal. You were determined that a coven of orgasm activists would not steer you wrong, so you continued your ministrations, slowly feeling up and down your slick folds then circling your clit.

It wasn’t until you heard Sam grunting that you slowly began to feel a warmth of pleasure in your touch. You closed your eyes and sighed out a moan in relief that the cure was working; finally feeling your own touch, even though you were fighting the urge to leap onto the bed with Sam. But something happened to distract you from that urge, there was a tingling sensation, which trailed along your folds and the hood of your clit. You realized it had been the enchanted arousal balm making you feel extra sensitive.

You moaned steadily as you circled your clit firmly, feeling yourself lifting higher, but not reaching that peak yet. There was something you were missing.

Frustrated you spoke to Sam, “I want to see you, Sam. I hate how you’re right next to me and we can’t do anything.”

You could hear him, breathing heavy and nothing else. Behind your closed eyes, you imagined Sam stroking himself at a slow and steady pace.

“What do you want to see, Y/N?” He asked in a low voice.

Oh, so he wanted to play?

“I want to see how much I’m turning you on…want to see your hard cock in your fist…wanna see you stroke yourself slowly then a little faster… and harder… mmmm wanna see your face as you come undone… I wanna see you as you come all over me Sam,” you whimpered between each statement, not certain if the spell was overtaking any of the dirty talk anymore.

“Fuck, you don’t know what you do to me Y/N,” he grunted. Hearing the wet sounds of the lube, you could tell Sam picked up the pace pumping himself faster now. “You don’t know how sexy you are right now…touching yourself, hearing you moan and pant… and wearing nothing but my shirt. Fuck!”

Knowing that Sam continued to grunt in pleasure, from looking at you is what you needed to hear as you focused on your clit.

“I’m close Sam,” you mewled. Your toes began to curl and you arched your back, crying out Sam’s name as you reached your peak. Pleasure waved through your body and you swear you were floating. Sam found his release as he saw you come undone, letting out a low throaty growl as he came.

As the waves of pleasure subsided and your breathing steadied, you opened your eyes. The curses were cured but now emotions were blurred. You turned your body and propped yourself up on your elbow gazing at Sam on the next bed, who mirrored your pose.

“So…” you said with a small ambiguous smile on your face.

Sam downcast his eyes before looking back at you and repeated, “So…”

“Can we talk?”


	6. La Petite Mort - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension mounts as the Reader get impatient waiting to talk with Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this kind of got away from me… I originally planned to take one path through story land part but took a detour through Dom!Sam avenue because of reasons? *shrug*. I know it’s cliche but I listened to Closer non-stop while writing this.

_“Can we talk?”_

Just a week ago you asked Sam that very question and it was like the universe figured it would be the perfect time to include a series of interruptions to ensure you did anything but talk to each other. First off, the scarcely seen housekeeping staff at the motel knocked on the door, being fussy and hard of hearing as you and Sam scrambled from the beds looking for pants. The worker entered the room, giving a judgmental inspection of the scene and everyone’s eyes landed on the bottle of lube leaking on the floor. Mortified, you and Sam quietly slipped away and walked in silence along the roadside until Dean pulled up next to you. After a series of awkwardness leading up to an uneasy long drive, you quickly retreated to your room once you arrived at the bunker that evening. Promising yourself to make things right the next morning.

When you woke up refreshed and prepared to deal with reality you found a note in the kitchen that Sam and Dean were gone for a supply run, which of course turned into a call for a quick salt and burn.

That was how you ended up in the dungeon. No, not like that - you weren’t a prisoner, you went to distract yourself.

Sam and Dean were still out on the salt and burn. Dean called twice already, once to check up on you and another to let you know they’d be gone for an extra day or two since the drive was pretty long. But you still haven’t heard from Sam.

You decided to text him after Dean’s second call. This was was getting silly, you couldn’t just wait to talk to him in person anymore. You had to let him know he could contact you. You were a hunter, and you couldn’t be expected to speak face to face all the time. You made the decision to take the plunge and text him.

_You ok? Haven’t heard from you and I’m worried. I know it’s been awkward but I don’t want us to wait until we see each other again to speak about what happened or what’s going to happen. Let me know if we’re ok Sam._

You saw the read notification and no response.

The fuck?

No, No, No. You resigned yourself from being one of those people who would overthink these things. He’s a grown man, a hunter who was busy burning remains… but not too busy to read your text and leave you hanging. No, come on Y/N, stop overthinking and analyzing a dumb read notification. You needed to distract yourself and keep yourself busy - not sitting around next to your phone thinking about Sam ignoring your text and not responding… nope, nope, nope.

You hated waiting like this - this is exactly why you jumped at the chance to talk to him before anything else happened. Nothing like spell curing orgasm to clear your head, right?

You had a quick thought of taking that arousal balm you quickly stashed away in your bag at the motel. But you argued against it - no more sexy thoughts, especially thoughts about Sam. You needed complete and utter boring distraction.

* * *

Sam always complained about archived boxes of files in Room 7B. It was a good a time as any to drudge through and take inventory, catalog at least one box in the hopes of distracting yourself.  

You headed to the dungeon with your laptop but made a quick stop swiping a bottle of whiskey from Dean’s room, which you promised to yourself to replace later.

Thank god you had booze to keep you company, otherwise, you’d be bored out of your mind. Internally, you made a deal with yourself, a shot for every box cataloged and organized. You were almost done one box when you were three shots in, giving up on your initial rules and instead negotiating that if you were a little buzzed this task would be fun to complete. That was not the case and you declared it to be break time. You placed your laptop on the box and played the trusty Pat Benatar playlist, exactly what you needed.

You sat on the table that was in the middle of the devil’s trap. Wearing your casual cotton dress with spaghetti straps, embracing the feminine flounce that reached just above your knees. You knew if you were going to be bored, you’d try to be comfortable.

You took another shot and lied down so your legs were hanging off the side. As you always did when you were a few shots in, you started to sing along to the music.

You heard footsteps and you started to sing louder, trying to entertain whoever it was. Thank goodness for the booze otherwise, you’d be embarrassed.

You hear Sam let out a light chuckle, “You’re as bad as Dean.”

“Shut up, I am agent Benatar for a reason you know,” you smile, still lying down. You were so thankful you were feeling buzzed, not able to decipher any kind of tension between you and Sam. You sat up and poured another shot, sticking out your hand to Sam who stood several feet away from you, “Come here, you need this.”

Sam hesitated.

“Come on, you had one case after another, you need a drink. Plus, it’ll make you appreciate my singing.”

He smirked, a little at ease since you were more candid that he expected. He approached your side and took the shot glass, “OK, bottoms up.”

Sam was about to place the shot glass on the table when you shooed his hand away. “Nope, another - you gotta catch up. I’m on shot number 3, which makes it 5 for you because you are a giant.”

“You’re bossy,” Sam chuckled with a small head shake in defeat. He sat next to you on the table, placing the shot glass beside him and took a deep swig from the bottle of whiskey, gulping it down and let out a sharp breath at the bite of the alcohol.

“So what are you doing in here anyway?”

“Cataloging inventory, keeping my mind off of things,” parts of your brain began yelling at each other - Sam didn’t need to know anymore. You quickly followed up with another question, and the fight in your brain persisted “Where’s Dean?”

“Went to bed. It was a long drive,” he took another swig and passed the bottle to you.

You took a small sip, feeling the warmth down your throat and handed the bottle back to Sam who instantly took another gulp.

“So…” Sam quietly interrogated, “did you get my texts?”

“What texts?”

“I, uh, sent you some on the drive back. I didn’t know how to reply, at first, there’s just been a lot on my mind. Had to find the right words. I didn’t want to wait until I got back to say anything.”

“Oh sorry, I left phone in my room…that’s kind of why I’m here, getting distracted from waiting.” You blushed. “What did you write?”

“You know, don’t worry about it - you’ll read it soon. I’m gonna head to bed.. Just wanted to see you, make sure you’re ok.”

He patted your hand, you felt a pull toward him and looked at his face sitting beside you. He glanced down at you with a small smile. He looked forward about to get up when you reached for his face, gently stroking his cheek to make him look at you.

You gazed at each other, Sam seemed mesmerized by you as you inched in. Both of you closing your eyes before your lips met. The whiskey kiss was warm and thrilling. It was the first time kissing Sam since you were in Kitty’s shop. This time, you weren’t a panting mess and it wasn’t desperate. This kiss was slow and purposeful. You went to deepen the kiss but he pulled away, standing and walking in front of you, holding your shoulders in place.

“Y/N, you’re drunk, we shouldn’t.”

“I’m not drunk Sam. I’m not slurring or stumbling. Just a little buzzed and carefree,” You noticed Sam tensed, “What are you afraid of?”

Sam remained silent, but you could tell a thousand thoughts were going through his head.

You pulled him down once again and kissed him with determination. He hesitantly responded; there was an undeniable passion there but it still felt like he was holding back. You moaned in encouragement, wrapping your arms around his neck and he broke the kiss again, leaning his forehead against yours, breathing heavy and placed his hands on either side of you.

“Fuck, Y/N.”

“I know you’re holding back something Sam. If you won’t talk to me about how you feel, then show me.”

He exhaled sharply, pulled back and stared into your eyes, “I can’t.”

“Why are you hiding from me? What are you afraid of Sam?”

Through gritted teeth Sam responded, “I’m hiding because I want you and I’m afraid if we do anything it’s going to be too hard and too rough.”

“Please Sam,” You breathed out, stroking his scruffy cheek.

It was as if a switch flipped, “Say _please_ again,” he said in a low voice, his eyes now dark and hooded.

“Please,” you whispered coaxing that last doubt holding him back.

He firmly pushed your shoulders so you fell on the table and began trailing firm kisses down your neck as he slipped off the straps of your dress exposing your breasts.

He immediately leaned down to flick his tongue over one nipple seeing it erect while using his other hand to cup your other breast, brushing over top the other nipple. You felt your skin prickle as he began to suck, touching your nipple between his teeth in a graze while he gently tweaked your other nipple, applying pressure to the point of almost crossing the pain threshold. He switched his ministrations as you moaned and wriggled beneath him, feeling yourself getting wetter.

“Oh Sam,” you moaned, grasping the edges of the table.

He halted, pulling away from you and stood up. You looked up at him in confusion, still breathing heavy.

“No,” he breathed his command as he began to undress, “you can only say _please_.”

You were a panting mess at this point and if you could drop your jaw at this point, you would have. Watching Sam in silent shock as he approached you - naked, uninhibited, and raw.

“Say it, Y/N, say _please_ ,” he repeated his instruction, running his hands up your thighs, bunching the skirt of your dress up until he saw the baby blue cotton panties you donned and his lip curled into a smirk.

“Please,” you breathed.

At your response, he ripped off your panties and hurriedly lifted you off the table, turning you around, your back towards his chest and he slipped off your dress.

Sam pushed you forward so you were bent over the table, face down so your flushed cheek felt the cold metal of the table top. You shivered at feeling the length of Sam’s cock touching your folds as he held your hips flush against his. From behind you, he took the head of his cock, pushing up to your clit, then dragging along your folds, spreading your slickness around each other.

“So wet for me, Y/N. Glad it wasn’t the spell,” he whispered.

“Please,” you shuddered, wanting him inside you desperately.

Sam knew what you wanted and he wanted it too. You both waited so long for this and he couldn’t wait any longer - he positioned himself at your entrance and with one thrust he drilled into you. You gasped as the full feeling of him finally seated in you. Sam’s was the biggest cock you’d ever taken, stretching you in ways you could never imagine. He stilled allowing you to get used to his length; you could feel him throb inside you, and you wanted more. You tried to push back but he had different plans.

Sam chuckled, “No, you don’t get to move. Stay bent over on this table.” Your body clenched down involuntarily at his direction and as a result, Sam gasped, “Fuck, Y/N, want to make you come, but you need to ask me for my permission.”

“Please,” you mewled.

Sam moved back until just the tip of his cock grazed your g-spot until he pushed into you again slowly building a rhythm. It was driving you crazy not to move your hips back to increase the friction.

“Please. Please. Please.” you beseeched Sam with every thrust.

“Fuck, Y/N, I tried to protect you…tried to save you… then I find you fucking Dean… bouncing so fast… the sounds you made…” Sam fiercely evoked with a sad tone.

“Please,” you protested.

“Didn’t know you could scream like that… I wanna make you scream like that Y/N.”

“Please,” you hissed as a yes, clawing at the table.

“Wanna scream for me Y/N? Want me to fuck you till you forget?”

“Pleasepleaseplease,” you whimpered as if repeatedly answering his questions with a quick yes, feeling the coil getting tighter and harder to control.

Sam must have felt it too as he halted, “Don’t cum yet. You’ve been a good girl so far.”

Still deep in you from behind, he grabbed your arms and crossed them behind you to the small of your back keeping them in place with one hand.

“You. Are. Mine.” his thrusts a little rougher now and your body began to pick up the momentum, your orgasm building once again.

“Say it,” Sam demanded through gritted teeth. With his other hand, he grabbed the hair at the back of your head, grabbing it and firmly lifted your head, arching your neck back and kept you steady as he pounded into you from behind. You’ve never been fucked before like this; so carnal, so raw, so Sam.

“Please!” you begged in a whine.

“Louder,” he grunted.

“Please!” you blurted louder feeling yourself about to explode if you were to scream

Sam growled, “Wanna hear you scream.”

“PLEEEASE!”

You were about to overflow when Sam commanded, “Come for me.”

“FUCK!” You screamed as your body convulsed with pleasure while Sam held you steady, continuing to grind his hips into you as your walls fluttered around him. That triggered his release as he cried out, his hips stuttering then stilling with a final push in. You felt him swell and throbbing inside you and you gasped in surprise as a second orgasm hit you. Sam groaned feeling your cunt milk his cock again.

Moments later as you were both still catching your breath, Sam let go of your wrists and slipped out of you. He gently pulled the handful of hair he still had in his grip to tilt your head back so you were standing. He leaned down, tugging your head back ever so slightly to give you an upside down kiss, swiping his tongue over yours, making you shiver.

You turned around and looked up at him in wonder.

He beamed down at you, “Not done with you yet. You were a good girl… and good girls get to come.” He lifted you up and carried you to your bedroom, leaving the piles of clothes on the dungeon floor.

* * *

You awoke the next morning, hearing the alarm on your phone and feeling that warm soreness of a good fuck.

You reached over to turn off the alarm and noticed the text notifications you missed the night before. Smiling as you glanced back at Sam sleeping in your bed, you began to read the texts.

Sam began to stir from his sleep as you read his texts, your eyes widening.

“Morning” Sam smiled, before he noticed the phone in your hand and the expression on your face. “Oh shit.”


	7. La Petite Mort - Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt continues when another cursed sex toy is found, leading the team of hunters back to the town to check on Kitty’s old shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I revamped this part after much stress over work and an exam

Words can be so… oh, what’s the word… Fickle? Volatile? Dumb? Yes, that’s right! Words can be dumb, especially if you don’t choose the right words. Then, again who always chooses the right words?

You wished you never read those texts, you wished you never opened your mouth to respond, you wished you stayed blissfully ignorant. That would’ve been an ideal situation than where you were now since the three of you were stuck in the Impala heading back to Kitty’s shop.

The long drive heading back to the town was just as dreadful as when you last left it. Instead, of feeling awkward and ambiguous this time, you were feeling resentful. It didn’t help that Dean was in a crabby mood the whole drive, giving everyone a lecture on how you can’t trust witches.

You zoned out from Dean’s grumblings as you recollected this morning’s events.

* * *

_You looked to Sam, sitting next to you in your bed, then back to your phone looking perplexed._

_Sam slowly grabbed the phone from your hands as if it would take away the words from your brain but you couldn’t help but focus on one phrase._

_“I can’t trust myself when I’m with you” you quoted calmly, eyes gazing over your bed, confused but trying not overreact, keeping your emotions at bay, and giving Sam a chance to explain. It was only fair to hear him out, “what do you mean?”_

_Sam took a deep breath before he began, “Part of me just can’t control myself when I’m around you,” he was trying to choose his words carefully and gauging your reaction. You held your gaze on the bed, concentrating on his words, “we used to flirt before, then everything just changed between us…”_

_It was not helping Sam’s resolve as his eyes fell to the curves of your breasts being covered by the bed sheet you carelessly held over your chest._

_“It’s just,” Sam reached out a hand and instinctively placed it on your thigh as a comforting gesture, “everything’s been crazy since those spells, escalating so quickly…”_

_You began to feel a warmth in your core as he looked you in the eye and his breath hitched slightly._

_His hand moved higher on your thigh and gripped tighter as he continued to speak in a low voice that made your breath quiver, “I’ve been reckless… unrestrained… carnal.”_

_His thumb brushed the apex of your thigh making you gasp and lose your grip on the bed sheet, exposing your breasts._

_Sam lunged towards you…_

* * *

Shouts between the brothers interrupted your thoughts.

“Dean! I told you, those white witches aren’t behind this killing. Why would they give us cures to our curses and let us be on our merry way?”

“Because it was all a ruse. That’s what they do Sam,” Dean complained, “Also, the fact that you were reluctant to tell me about the latest vic just tells me they are up to no good.”

“I was reluctant to say anything because I knew you would overreact like this.”

“Yeah, you tried to reassure me it was ok to leave town, that those witches would take care of the shop and remove the curses. What the hell was I thinking listening to you?”

Normally, you would’ve interjected to defend Sam, but right now you were feeling bitter. Sam deserved Dean’s bickering but you didn’t need to be dragged along.

In an attempt to mask the quarrel, you covered your head with the hood of your sweatshirt. This method only worked slightly as you still heard the ruckus of angry voices, reminding you of the fight you had earlier.

* * *

_You struggled out of Sam’s embrace, “Sam… what are we doing? We still need to talk and as much as I’d like to fuck to come to conclusions…” you smiled nervously, taking a pillow to cover your naked body, placing a barrier between you and Sam._

_Sam put his head into his hands and let out a long breath.“This is what I’m talking about Y/N. I can’t trust myself with you… I-I don’t know what’s real between us anymore.”_

_You furrowed your brows, “You texted that to me too, that you don’t know what’s real between us. But that was just the spell you were referring to; Last night was real to you, right?_

_Sam opened his mouth and no words escaped. He was holding back something - not trusting you to tell you the truth. He pursed his lips, clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. It must have been seven seconds of silence, but it felt like an eternity waiting for him to reply._

_With a tension in his voice and the clench in his jaw still present, he finally chose his words._

_"You provoked me last night. I was ready to leave but you-”_

_“Are you fucking kidding me?” you yelled angrily. “You just pounced on me, taking me in your arms while we’re talking and you’re blaming me for last night?”_

_Shaking your head in disbelief, you resigned, "you know, maybe you’re right Sam. Things got out of control between us. We got all the sexual tension out of the way, so let’s called it a clean slate”_

* * *

Everyone was in a grumpy mood by the time you reached the town. It certainly didn’t help that Dean was grumbling about every single thing he saw in front of him for the last half of the drive.

When you reached the motel you started to get anxious, realizing that circumstances have changed with room arrangements. Dean approached the front desk, but you interjected, rushing ahead of him and asked for two rooms. You nervously took a quick glance behind you to see Sam looking stoic by the door and Dean who stood directly behind you with a questioning look on his face. When you briefly met Dean’s eyes, he quietly stepped back, raising his eyebrows at you. You looked away, swallowed hard then stood tall getting the keys from the clerk at the desk.

“Well, I’m in 5, you guys are in 22.”

Sam cleared his throat, “It’s early enough, we can get going to check on the shop.”

Like hell you were going along with Sam, not after that arduous drive into town. You still felt bitter and decided you needed a drink.

“Actually, I’m heading to the bar. That was a long drive, I wouldn’t be much help now. You guys go ahead, you can focus on what’s real.”

You saw Sam wince a little at your last statement and you felt a little satisfied.

“I could use a drink too,” Dean commented.

“What? No, we’re here on a case,” Sam implored.

“No, _you’re_ here on a case Sam.” Dean scolded, “You’re the one who screwed up with the witches. Plus, the last time I was here I did all the work: I interviewed the vic’s roommate, chased down the witch and got tied up…” He trailed off on the last part.

Way to go, Dean, alluding to a moment that no one wanted to remember. You were thankful he didn’t add any additional detail to that last point about being tied up, namely the fact that you were on top of him, riding his cock and screaming in pleasure.

Sam looked indignant, “Fine. I’ll check out the shop and meet up with you later.” As he walked towards Baby, he bellowed, “Keys!”

Without looking or turning around, Dean tossed the keys behind him and Sam caught them perfectly. How did they always manage to do that?

* * *

As soon as the Impala was out of sight, Dean didn’t lose a beat interrogating you as you began walking towards the bar across the street.

“Ok, what the hell was that, Y/N?”

“What?”

“Don’t _what_ me. You’re getting your own motel room, you didn’t help out Sam when I was shooting him down the entire way here, and you two didn’t stop me from complaining the rest of the time I was driving… what’s going on with you?”

“Wait, you kept grumbling to prove a point?”

“You don’t get ask any questions. Come on kiddo, there is so much going on that no one is telling me. Fill me in.”

You exhaled before blurting out, “Sam and I had sex.”

“Ha! So did we. No, need a better excuse than that,” Dean chuckled smugly.

“Shut up that was under a fucking spell.” you huffed ending your sarcastic rant. “Something happened last night after you guys came back. You already went to bed but Sam came to the dungeon, then we-”

“Wait, in the dungeon?”

You were right in front of the bar when you stopped in your tracks, turned to Dean looking angry and barked your confession, “Yes, Sam and I had wild sex in the dungeon, Dean!”

Dean looked around in panic, as he tried to hush you. “Whoa, come on, you really do need a drink… or ten,” he patted your shoulder as you entered the bar.

A session of intoxicated revelations ensued. After two quick shots, you showed the texts to Dean while he sipped on his beer. He nodded along as you pointed out the elusive “I can’t trust myself when I’m with you” text. Another shot later, you went on about the fight this morning, telling him how Sam thinks you provoked him. Dean spoke in between your stories, but you were too buzzed and too busy divulging to pay attention to his words.

Dean was beginning to become annoyed with you at this point. He ordered another round of shots of which you quickly knocked both back. Unknown to you, one was Dean’s since he needed something stronger to deal with your drunken confessions, but you were too far gone to notice. At that point, the alcohol removed whatever filter you had much to Dean’s dismay.

“You ever have those sex flashbacks?” You pondered out loud.

“Sexbacks,” Dean chuckled proudly at his latest mashup.

“Yeah, sexbacks,” you drawled out nodding thoroughly, “I keep thinking about last night with Sam, how he just slammed-” you slapped your hand on the table.

Dean jumped got out of his seat, ‘Ok, I gotta hit the head. Don’t talk to anyone. In fact, just don’t talk anymore. Just stay here, be safe.”

You replied pompously, “of course I’ll be safe Dean. I’m a grown woman, I’m spell-free,” you extended your arms “nothing bad’s gonna happen to me… holy shit!”

“What?” Dean asked concerned.

“That fucking rhymed. I’m a poet!” You declared with glee.

Dean turned away grumbling as he went to the bathroom.

You were feeling great in that moment; that happy drunk feeling. Not wanting the feeling to go away, you took Dean’s beer glass which looked practically empty and took a sip. Then, another sip. Next, think you knew, you were looking into the beer glass like a telescope.

Unexpectedly, you felt a set of figures approach your side.

“Y/N?” Sam questioned, looking at all the empty glasses on the table.

“Sam,” you cheered, all that anger you had with him was gone in your buzzed state. You noticed a pretty brown-eyed brunette standing next to him. “Helloooo, milady!” You greeted her cheerily as she smiled at you.

Dean came back to the table to have Sam glaring at him and shrugging, “she’s had a lot on her mind. Give her a break.”

Sam cleared his throat, “Uh, this is Lauren, head of the coven of the Culmen Reginae.”

She waved her hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Dean tensed but nodded at the brunette. You gave her small salute, casually placing your hand to your temple. She stifled a laugh at your gesture.

Feeling thirsty, you went to get a sip of your drink noticing nothing but empty glasses on the table. “Sammy, can you get me another drink, _please_?” You asked drawing out the last word.

Sam looked to Dean, who and slowly shook his head, mouthing the word “water” to the younger Winchester.

When Sam didn’t respond or budge, you cooed innocently, “Pleasepleasepleaseplease?”

His eyes widened and he became flustered. “Uh,” he swallowed hard, “yeah, I’ll get you a drink. Um, Lauren would you like a drink?”

“No, I’m good thanks. I should get going home soon anyway. I have a ton of reading to catch up on.”

As a hunter, even with a few drinks in you, you had eyes like a hawk, Sam didn’t notice but you noticed how Lauren kept glancing down at his crotch every few moments. As Sam walked away, you saw her eyes checking out his ass. She met your eyes and you raised your eyebrows at her letting her know you caught her in the act.

“I hit that,” you drunkenly confessed proudly as Dean placed a hand over his face.

Lauren grinned, “You know, Sam was in a big rush to leave the last time I saw him. I’m glad to see the cures worked out.”

“Yep, the cures were stimulating for the both of us,” you confirmed with a drunk wink, squinting your eye a little too tight and a second too long.

“Oh, I see. Mutual satisfaction,” She chuckled and nodded with confidence.

Dean looked on confused and clueless.

“What the hell is going on?” He finally asked with an irritated interest.

Sam arrived placing a full glass of ice water in front of you. Fun times were over.

“Nothing.” You huffed, reaching for the very non-alcoholic drink in front of you..

You were still quite drunk but you managed to listen to soundbites as Lauren began to explain what happened in town. It seemed that you all came into town for nothing since it was a rogue cursed sex toy. The coven of orgasm activists already de-cursed the entire shop and the objects in it. Turns out the most recent vic didn’t open her cursed purchase until now after owning it for a month.

When Sam arrived at the shop on his own, they were still cleaning up while he looked through the shop’s computer data that logged inventory and customer info. Apparently, it all checked out. Lauren just wanted to stop by to formally apologize to you all for making the trek to town for no reason. She generously paid for your drinks and everyone left the bar in their separate ways.

* * *

You were confused at the change of scenery and uncertain how you ended up at the local diner. You were still buzzed, no longer a happy drunk, but not quite sober. Sam and Dean sat across from you and in front of you was a fresh burger, but something about it put you off. How can a regular burger irk you? Then it dawned on you that this was the diner that Dean bought the food from before he drugged you to keep you safe.

“I want waffles,” you said matter-of-factly, looking down at your hands in your lap.

Dean gave you a tough stare, “When we asked you if you wanted a burger, you nodded yes.”

You looked at Dean, “Sorry, I-”

Dean noticed the look on your face staring at the burger and realization hit him. He was instantly sympathetic, “Hey, don’t worry about it, I’ll get them to pack it up for later, ok? We’ll get you some waffles, stat.” Dean picked up your plate and rushed out of his seat.

“What was that about?” Sam asked

“That is someone who cares and knows what’s real,” you snipped, seeing Sam flinch again.

“I’m sorry Y/N,” Sam began, “I just want to keep you safe, do the right thing.”

“Don’t give me the _I’m-just-trying-to-keep-you-safe_ lecture Sam. That’s the hunter equivalent to the _it’s not you, it’s me_ excuse.”

It was starting to get too warm and uncomfortable in the diner so you went to remove your hoodie. Pulling the sweater over your head, you noticed immediately when Sam’s eyes drifted to your cleavage peeking from the tank you wore underneath.

You decided to have some fun, mesmerizing Sam with your body. You closed your eyes and bit your lip as you stretched your neck from side to side, tossing your head back, and breathed out a sigh. When you straightened your neck and opened your eyes, you saw Sam shift in his seat and knew you had to take it a step further.

Quickly glancing around the diner, you noticed Dean was flirting with the waitress and there were just a few folks scattered around - none in close proximity. Decidedly, you toed off your shoe underneath the table, slowly stretching out your foot out to reach Sam’s pant leg and trailed upwards past his knee…

“What are you doing?” Sam asked in a low voice, not stopping you.

You spoke seductively, “Sit back and relax, Sam.”  He spread his legs a little wider and scooted down his seat, giving you the best angle for your plans. Both of you kept each other’s gaze as the ball of your foot reached his crotch and his breathing became slightly labored as the tips of your toes traced the outline of his cock through his pants.

If Sam thought you were provoking him in the dungeon, he had no idea what you were actually capable of. Tilting forward in your seat, you squeezed your arms to your sides ever so slightly to give you that extra cleavage. You stretched your toes out and quickly curled them into his crotch.

“This is called provoking someone Sam,” you cooed, quickening the pace of your toes stroking him through the strained material of his pants.

You trailed your hands to the hem of your tank, touching the top of your breasts and gasping quietly at your own touch. As much as you were putting on a show for Sam, you couldn’t help but get lost in the moment being turned on as well.

In a raspy voice you explained, “This is a reminder that this is not real Sam.This is a reminder that you won’t ever to have another chance with me because you’re being dishonest.” You felt his cock twitch and you began rubbing his bulge firmly and quicker with the ball of your feet. “This is because I fucking hate that you’re holding something back from me…”

Sam fisted his hands on the table, trying to keep his composure, raggedly breathing through his nose. It was like he was about to… oh yes… this is exactly what you wanted, to build him up. You didn’t expect it to work so well, but you quickly removed your foot from Sam’s crotch and sat up straight in your seat.

“Ooh waffles!” You stated excitedly at the perfect timing, ready indulge in your waffle craving. Sam was in a daze, trying to gather himself, then looked around him remembering he was in public.

He cleared his throat and squirmed in his seat just as Dean came back to the table. The waitress placed a big plate of waffles with strawberry and whipped cream in front of you as Dean winked at the waitress and then at you.

“Thank you!” You exclaimed, hurriedly taking a strawberry, swiping it in the whipped cream and took a bite. Closing your eyes, you wrapped your lips around the berry and savored the flavour with exaggerated your moan in delight. “Mmmmm, this is _so good_.”

Dean looked at you with amusement before looking at Sam who fidgeted in his seat trying to hide his massive erection that was all thanks to you.

“Damn it Sammy, get a hold of yourself!”

“Shut up Dean,” he hissed.

* * *

You were completely sober on your way back to the motel. Reaching your room first you bid the guys a brief “good night” before entering and closing the door behind you. After looking around you realized it’s been awhile since you’ve had a motel room to yourself. You stripped and settled into your comfy set of a light pink camisole and undies.

You decided to take out your laptop and sit down on the bed, determined to find another case by the morning as you dreaded going back to the bunker to deal with anything Winchester-related.

The silence in the room was beginning to bother you, although you enjoyed the freedom of having your own space, you began to feel a little lonely. Remembering what helped you last time, you began playing your Pat Benatar playlist, launching with _[We Belong](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fplay.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F665Jxlgi1HamPKbW1vwzx4&t=YjRmMmEyOWE2ZTAzMTQ0MjIwM2Q4MGNiMjg0ZTg2NGE3YWYyMzBmZSx1UkRHME9kbQ%3D%3D)_.

You sang along absentmindedly, switching through tabs of news stories until you reached the lyrics

_Whatever we deny or embrace_  
For worse or for better  
We belong, we belong  
We belong together…

Your singing trailed off as your thoughts drifted to Sam and you put the song on repeat, trying to get the lyrics to bring you solace. Somehow those bitter feelings you had towards him dissipated, knowing that this couldn’t be it for the two you. It might be a long road ahead before the two of you got together again, but you did need him in your life. You just needed him to trust himself around you, just be honest with you.

Briefly, you wished he was sitting next to you right now like nothing ever happened that morning.

Suddenly, you heard a knock on your door. Strange, it must have been 4 AM and you should’ve been sleeping. You cautiously approached the door and slowly opened it.

“Hey,” you greeted your visitor in a small voice.


	8. La Petite Mort - Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sends the reader text messages that don’t end up translating the way he wanted them to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback from Sam’s POV. I was inspired by Tumblr user @ilostmyshoe-79 ’s Faking It Drabbles while writing this series (it’s a great writing exercise). Let me know if you’d like to read more from Sam’s POV as feedback is ALWAYS appreciated. Thanks @oriona75 for being my awesome and hilarious beta. I would be remiss if I didn’t give @withoutaplease a quick shout out for inspiring this series. Y’all are awesome. It’s a been a month since I posted the last part so I’m super thankful for your patience.

Sam stood there in a daze, he was still processing what happened between them. He didn’t know what to say, which was odd considering that he’s been thinking non-stop about Y/N this whole time. It seemed trite to give her a quick reply but he knew she was waiting.

Sam took a deep breath.

“Sam!” Dean disrupted, ‘Let’s go.”

“Yeah, ok,” Sam looked back at his brother, clutched the phone in his grip, and got in the passenger seat, before staring at the text message again.

**_You ok? Haven’t heard from you and I’m worried. I know it’s been awkward but I don’t want us to wait until we see each other again to speak about what happened or what’s going to happen. Let me know if we’re ok Sam._ **

The text caught Sam off-guard, it’s been a week since they awkwardly left the motel room after getting cures for their curses in the form of mutual masturbation. He hoped this salt and burn case would’ve been a good distraction to clear his head and figure out what to say to Y/N, but he didn’t think that she would be this bold. Sam thought he would still have more time to think about what to say to her on the drive back to the bunker. He underestimated her, though, it seemed he did that a lot while they were both under Kitty’s spells, but assumed Y/N would need time to contemplate as well.

Sam clenched his jaw in anxiousness as he knew she’d be waiting for a prompt reply. Looking out the window as Dean drove, thoughts of her quickly ran through his head. He remembered Y/N begging him to touch her, wrapping her wrists together with his tie, tasting her juices, seeing her writhe in his shirt while she screamed his name… screaming in pleasure while riding Dean.

Fuck.

Sam’s nostrils flared at the thought, giving a side glance towards Dean. He wished that he could erase the memory and quickly reminded himself that Y/N was unable to control her body under the spell. However, the guilt and anger flooded his veins. This was something that he couldn’t shake off easily. But he couldn’t let her know that; he couldn’t make her feel guilty.

Sam intended to respond logically and be protective of Y/N until he got a chance to speak with her in person. That’s all they really needed to do - talk in person with no spells to cloud anything. Sam decided to text a couple phrases, reading over each one as a precaution.

**_Sorry it took a while to reply_ **

Apologies first, so she knows that he was aware that he took so long. Good.

Send.

**_Everything happened all at once with those spells_ **

Logically sound fact that no one can deny. Good.

Send.

**_I don’t know what’s real between us anymore_ **

Post-spell confusion. Getting a little vague here but she would understand… right? Yeah, that’s good.

Send!

On a roll now, Sam thought confidently.

**_I need to let you know that I can’t trust myself when I’m with you_ **

A little honesty here. Good. Send.

No, wait… Crap. Did he really send that?

Sam read the phrase over again, worried that she would take it the wrong way then reminding himself that Y/N was a smart woman, there’s no way she would take these texts at face value without a discussion.

They just needed to talk, nothing more.

He put down the phone and attempted to enjoy the drive, but curiosity got the best of him as he kept glancing for a response. It was driving him crazy not knowing her reaction. Is this what he put her through?

“Sam, why do you keep checking your phone?” Dean inquired.

Fuck, make up something, Sam thought. He didn’t want to divulge any of this to Dean, otherwise, they’d be talking about it the whole drive back.

“Umm, trying to find a better route to get back to the bunker quicker,” He casually lied on the spot, realizing it was actually a good idea.

“Good, I’m beat. Just want to get back and enjoy my memory foam,” Dean acknowledged.

Sam resigned himself to send two more texts to Y/N, promising himself that they would be the last ones.

_**Are you getting these?  
I understand if you’re upset but let me know if you’re ok.** _

Sam exhaled quietly and opened up the Maps app on his phone.

* * *

Once they finally arrived at the bunker that evening Dean headed straight to his room, leaving Sam free to roam.

He knew he had to check up on Y/N to see if she was ok. He turned down the hallway towards the echo of music, recognizing the sound of Pat Benatar and some other noise he couldn’t pinpoint… Was she singing along? Sam was confused as he softly walked through the darkness to see Y/N lying down on the table, a bottle of whiskey by her side.

“Hit me with your best shot! Fire AWAY!” She wailed, punching the air and kicking her legs that dangled off the table. The movement slightly hiked up the skirt of the simple cotton dress she wore, which grazed her curves perfectly.

Sam chuckled at the carefree drunk, “You’re as bad as Dean.”

* * *

Sam was ready to leave after finding out she didn’t read his text messages.

“What are you afraid of?” She pressed.

He stood silent, thinking that he didn’t want to take advantage of her and knowing if he stayed that he would. Fear didn’t enter his mind, instead, it was a struggle between logic and lust. The logic of his brain telling him to talk to Y/N with a clear head, not in any inebriated state, be it spells or alcohol. But the lust in him wanted her, hoping that she wanted him the same way - hard and rough. But he thought it was too soon.

Y/N took control in kissing Sam, presenting herself like a gift that he’s waited for. Behind the taste of whiskey in her kiss was a fiery sweetness that coaxed him on.

When she stroked his cheek, the shots of whiskey he’d taken finally worked its way through his system to loosen his inhibitions. He warned her that he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

“Please Sam.”

That was it, she said it. The magic word - _please_. It was like she put a spell on him as Sam transformed the moment she said it.

“Say _please_ again.” He whispered, inviting her final consent.

When she confirmed in a whisper, Sam let go of his inhibitions, allowing himself to take what he wanted from her, making her writhe beneath him. He was restrained for far too long with her but he was no longer damned by a death by cock. He turned her around and pushed her face down on the table, it was aggressive but he knew she wanted this too. When he dragged his cock along her slick folds, he couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted, he needed to feel her from the inside. In a single thrust, Sam sunk into her as he bared his teeth at the amazing feeling. Hearing her gasp as she took him so well, it’s a miracle he didn’t come right then.

When Y/N tried to move, Sam halted her by gripping her hips, he almost met his release. Control, that’s what he needed now. He commanded her to not move and fucked her slowly, deliberately building a rhythm that would make her feel good but not make her come just yet.

The noises she started to make reminded Sam of what he wanted to forget.

Suddenly for no reason, a flash ran through his mind seeing her on top of Dean.

_Stop_! He internally screamed at his mind. He felt guilt that he couldn’t stop that from happening, that he couldn’t save her. Instead of keeping those thoughts to himself, he spoke to her. Sam was unfiltered, spewing his thoughts freely to her, not caring about the consequences of his actions.

“You. Are. Mine.”

For a brief second, he regretted saying it out loud. Was it too much? Was it too soon? He just needed to hear her cry out like she did when she was with…

_No, stop thinking about her with Dean!_

Sam grabbed her hair, causing her to arch back and give him a better hold as he pounded into her roughly. He demanded to hear her cries of pleasure, he needed to hear her drown out everything until she forgets… until he forgets. The thought drove Sam to thrust into her fiercely and he was thrilled that she was able to keep up with him, writhing and screaming the way he wanted her to. She felt amazing around him as she came, her walls fluttered around his swollen cock making Sam erupt his hot come in her.

Moments after, Sam still felt everything was surreal. He leaned down pulling her head back to give her an upside-down kiss. He tasted her whiskey lips and knew why he felt that way, he was high on Y/N. As he carried her spent body to her bedroom, he knew he needed more, more of her; an addict that needed his fix to forget reality, to forget everything since the spells.

* * *

Sam felt a new level of discomfort as he left Y/N’s room that morning. He tiptoed through the hallway with just a hand on his groin, hoping he wouldn’t run into his brother and explain that his clothes were on the dungeon floor along with Y/N’s.

Once Sam made it to his room, he allowed himself to think about what transpired. One minute he awoke eager to see her blushing face like all those times they woke up next to each other before, but instead he panicked and got defensive at her questioning. Why did he get scared? Sam’s never been affected this way before. She made him insatiable, unable to think straight, unable to tell her the truth.

He ran his hands through his hair, feeling guilty and regretting sending those texts to her in the first place…but then again, maybe this was for the best. What were they without the spells looming over their heads anyway?

Maybe Y/N was right about having a clean slate. He needed to clear his head and figure out what was real.

* * *

In need of distraction, Sam ended up in the library, looking up the next case. He felt queasy when he discovered it - another death by orgasm with a sex toy.

Shit, but how? The coven said they’d take care of it. Was he too naive to trust them? Sam felt confused and frustrated, it seemed he just couldn’t get catch a break.

He thought telling Dean about his discovery would be the worst part but the drive back to the town was torture. The non-stop complaining from his older brother was accompanied by the feeling that Y/N was shooting daggers at the back of his head. Everything felt off when she didn’t come to his aid while Dean continued to berate him. He hated this clean slate business.

When they finally arrived in town, Sam understood when Y/N got her own room at the motel and didn’t want to check on the shop. He was dumbfounded, though when Dean wanted to join her at the bar. It was like they wanted to stay longer in this dreaded town.

Sam wasn’t having any of it, he wanted the solve the problem of the curses once and for all. He stormed towards the Impala, demanding the keys from Dean and grabbing them effortlessly in the air. As he drove away, he glanced in the rearview mirror to see Y/N and Dean standing side by side. That image triggered his mind to think of the worst and he gripped the steering wheel with an unsettled doubt. He hating feeling that the both of them were ganging up on him.

* * *

Pulling up to the street, Sam searched for the hot pink and neon blue sign that once called out _Kitty’s Erotic Boutique_ , but instead a truck outside the store that had its signage covered with a tarp. As he walked up to the shop, several women bustled in and out with boxes from the truck. Sam slowed his pace once he could read the labels on some of the boxes being brought in - “ **LUBES** ”, “ **DILDOS** ”, “ **CHASTITY BELTS/PENIS CAGES** ”.

He stopped in his tracks after reading the last label.

“Sam? Is that you?” called out a familiar voice.

Sam recognized Lauren, the coven leader who finished placing a ladder nearby the storefront. She explained all the commotion was due to cleaning and remodeling of the shop. Several members of the coven were planning to reopen the store as an extension of their own shop from the neighboring town. As she tugged on the tarp, the new signage was unveiled, the bold typeface in teal blue against the pale yellow background read _Kinky Khaleesi’s_. It was a complete transformation to a clean and elegant design, the complete opposite of Kitty’s tacky old sign.

Sam explained why he was in town and it was a quick resolution as he got the info he needed. He always knew how to get around a computer system and he found exactly what he was looking for on Kitty’s computers. In less than 5 minutes, Sam had everything checked out and confirmed for himself that the curses would be no more. He was finally free to leave town never to come back.

Although he was absolved, it wouldn’t be Sam if he didn’t lend a helping hand. He assisted the coven with moving the remaining items from their truck to the shop, hurrying once he felt several of the women in the coven ogle him from afar.

When the last box was removed from the truck, Lauren apologized, “I’m really sorry you came all this way. At least let me treat you to a drink to thank you for your help.”

“My, uh, colleagues are actually partaking in happy hour as we speak,” Sam stated stiffly, hoping any bitterness was left out of his tone.

“Oh… well, then I can apologize in person to them for the hassle,” she offered brightly.

Sam responded with a tight smile as he was a little hesitant bringing a witch to meet Dean, but he hoped that his brother already had enough to drink to be civil by now.

* * *

Upon entering the bar with the witch, Sam’s eyes were immediately drawn to Y/N, who sat idly at a table in the corner. As he approached the table, Sam looked at her quizzically as she held a pint glass to her eye. It was a cute gesture but concerning as Sam noticed all the glassware cluttering the table before calling out her name.

Sam had never seen Y/N so drunk before and he would’ve been more concerned if he wasn’t so relieved. The alcohol seemed to drown out all the anger she had towards him; it felt somewhat reassuring for him even if she was acting drunk. But when she asked for another drink and said _please_ , his mind flashed back to her bent over the table in the dungeon, begging to come.

He must have taken too long to respond as Y/N soon cried, “pleasepleasepleaseplease?”

Sam felt his cock twitch. Hearing her say that word would forever be etched in his brain to instantly turn him on. He rushed towards the bar to get a big glass of ice water for her, trying to think of anything to get his mind off of that amazing night in the dungeon. It didn’t take long as his mind drifted to the box of Penis Cages he saw at Kinky Khaleesi’s - that scared him straight.

* * *

After saying goodnight to the coven leader, Dean insisted on going to the diner, arguing that greasy food was exactly what Y/N needed to make sure she’d be ok. She nodded her head at everything. She was still drunk, a cute one but had reached the point where she was slow and quiet.

As soon as the food arrived at the table Y/N spoke up, surprising both brothers. Sam noticed an unspoken exchange between her and Dean over her food. Something happened between them that he couldn’t quite figure out.

When Dean left the table, Sam asked her about it. However, Y/N’s bitterness towards him was back as she sided with Dean… again, making him feel like the bad guy.

“I’m sorry Y/N. I just want to keep you safe, do the right thing,” he said defensively.

Sam clenched his jaw and picked at his food. He had a flood of emotions - he was jealous of the bond Dean and Y/N had and he felt embarrassed for getting called out for the old hunter’s excuse. He was frustrated, not knowing how to speak to her anymore.

Those thoughts were disturbed by Y/N yanking her hoodie over her head, only to see an innocent tank top clinging to her body. Sam didn’t get a chance to truly appreciate her curves back in the dark dungeon. The smooth curves of her soft breasts, puffed out as she breathed. Her neck stretched back and Sam couldn’t help but think of how much he wanted to suck and nip the skin. When she let out a sexy sigh, Sam had to adjust himself slightly and tried to avert his eyes elsewhere.

However, he was soon distracted by a feeling at his foot, trailing up towards… wait… was she… with her foot?

Y/N told him to relax and he gave her a better angle. Her small feet massaged into his crotch.

_Maybe she was still a little tipsy and not mad at him? Maybe this was forgiveness?_ He thought briefly as he got lost, taking any pleasure she would give to him at this point.

But it was so conflicting, she kept ramping him up, beginning to stroke his cock through his pants like she was an expert at this. At the same time, she unleashed some harsh words.

“This is a reminder that this is not real Sam. This is a reminder that you won’t ever get to have another chance with me because you’re being dishonest.”

He balled his fists, breathing heavy trying to compose himself as he was close to the edge of release but an anger was growing inside him that he couldn’t ignore.

He was stunned when she broke away suddenly.

Her waffles finally arrived.

Sam fidgeted trying to hide the tent in his pants, feeling awkward and awful. Not just for being sexually frustrated and being embarrassed by Dean, but the truly awful feeling of having her words run through his head. Her fucking words… they were the truth.

* * *

It was a quiet ride back to the motel and Y/N said a quick goodnight before heading into her room.

As her door closed, Sam and Dean took a few steps through the parking lot towards their room before Sam began interrogating his brother.

“How do you do it, Dean… with Y/N?”

“Do what?” Dean looked at him confused.

“There’s some unspoken thing between the two of you… ever since… ,” Sam shook his head, “and she’s nothing but angry at me. What is it between you two now?”

He stood by waiting for Dean to open the door to their room. Dean halted, turning around to face Sam with the key still in the door.

“There’s nothing special between us, she just trusts me as a friend right now.”

Sam pursed his lips in understanding, still feeling frustrated at not knowing what to do.

Dean opened the door and they both entered the room, tossing their bags on the floor and settling in for the night.

“Besides, I know exactly why she’s being fussy with you. I saw the text messages, hombre.”

“She showed them to you?”

Dean nodded, “And she told me all about the fight this morning. I mean, come on Sam… _I don’t know what’s real… I can’t trust myself with you_. Did you even stop to think of who you were talking to? She was under a wicked libido spell - she should’ve been saying those things to you.”

Sam slumped on one of the chairs and sighed, “You’re right. I messed up big time and I can’t do anything about it now. This morning it was all clean slate but at the diner, she told me I don’t stand another chance with her.”

Dean chuckled, “Sammy, for someone who went to college, you’re pretty dumb.”

“What?”

Dean looked at his brother seriously, “I just spent several hours, _**hours**_ , in a bar with a woman who could not stop talking about you… no matter what I said, including asking her to stop several times. You know I can’t unsee certain visuals-”

“Dean!”

“Sorry, but Sammy, Y/N isn’t angry with you, she’s mad about you.”

“But-”

“No,” Dean held his hand up halting Sam from speaking, “I don’t know what you gotta do Sam but you gotta fix it with her soon. But now, I need to sleep. I had a long day of driving while complaining and drinking while listening to crap I don’t want to deal with.”

Dean huffed as he got into bed and switched off the lamp on the bedside table.

“Dean?” Sam asked in a small voice.

“Hmm?”

“Goodnight, Jerk.”

“Night, bitch.”

Sam held a small smirk, still seated on the chair and took a moment to think about what Dean said. A yawn interrupted his train of thought and he soon retreated to bed, making a promise to himself to fix things with Y/N before heading back to the bunker.

But sleep never came.

Sam tossed and turned, unable to get comfortably to sleep. It felt weird, he was physically tired but mentally he just couldn’t fall asleep. Everything was different because Y/N wasn’t in the room, she wasn’t lying next to him. Even though he took up most of the room, he never noticed how empty the motel bed felt without her. He was so used to having her in bed with him, just sleeping next to each other only to wake up to her blushing face. She’s always been there for him… always.

Promptly, Sam jumped out of bed knowing what he had to do next.


	9. La Petite Mort - Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has late night conversation with her visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told y’all how much I love @oriona75? Such a patient beta, it’s a wonder she hasn’t sent me packing for taking so long to write this series. So help me, Chuck, I need to finish this series this month.

Time slowed as you stood at your motel room door, like one of those chick flick moments that Dean always complained about. You know, those ending scenes from a rom-com movie - the two leads would resolve all their misunderstandings with a grand confession of love before they’d kiss passionately. Their arms would wrap around each other tightly as if that moment would define happiness for the rest of their lives. The music would swell as the camera would zoom out. Everyone lives happily ever after.

But this wasn’t the movies, even though you still had Pat Benatar playing on repeat in the background. Damn it, _We Belong_ is such a perfect fit for a rom-com, but hearing it didn’t help. Neither did the fact that Sam was standing before you, just as you wished him to be moments ago. No, that didn’t help at all.

You needed to get your mind off of daydream movie scenarios. There was no way that Sam was here to sweep you in his arms and make everything better. Snap out of it Y/N! Real life situations do not get resolved with a confession and a song.

You had to face the facts. It was 4am and you were standing in your undies in front of the man whom you gave a spiteful and partial foot job to earlier that evening. There was nothing romantic or funny about that to you. He was probably still angry about what happened at the diner.

“Hey,” Sam said softly as he angled his head to look into your brightly lit room, “sorry, you up early or can’t sleep?”

“Can’t sleep, just doing some research…” you paused quickly, politeness taking over you as you gestured into your room, “uh, do you want to come in?”

“Sure,” Sam nodded as his eyebrows lifted, brightening his eyes.

His reaction was a little jarring to you, you expected him to show a glimpse of frustration or anger, but he seemed calm. Was he really not mad?

You held the door open wider to let him through. While he passed by, you noticed Sam was wearing that soft gray v-neck tee that highlighted his neck so well. It was confusing how that shirt made you want to jump in his arms to cuddle him but at the same time lick a stripe up the tan skin on his neck. Actually, it wasn’t confusing when you thought about it. How could you not want to tackle him to the bed and grind against the thin fabric of his PJ bottoms until you could feel his cock begin swell? How could you not want him to rip what little clothing you had on your body before burying his thick length in you? How could you not want to be digging your fingers into his broad shoulders as he snaps his hips hitting your sweet spot until you dissolve into pleasure?

You were only human and these thoughts were natural. But now blood was buzzing in your ears and you cursed yourself for lustful thoughts, brushing it off by the fact that it was 4am. Your mind was tired and easy to give in to your horniness. But you had resolve, taking solace in the fact that you weren’t under any spells. What you did have was that Benatar song still playing on repeat. Crap! You scurried, walking past Sam, to your mute your laptop on the bed and placed it on the nightstand.

“Sorry, I know it’s late…  or early, but it’s just, um.. I can’t sleep.” Sam explained as he stood in the middle of the room.

You turned to face Sam, realizing that he wasn’t angry but feeling cautious as he approached you slowly.

“I wasn’t even thinking about what time it was. I know you said you wanted a clean slate and I don’t want to push anything, but I just needed to see you. I just…” Sam trailed off as he stood in front of you now, seemingly getting lost in your eyes.

You heart began to warm at his adorable rambling and you lifted your eyebrows, silently asking for more.

He broke his gaze from you, quickly glancing at the bed then locked his eyes back on yours with a newfound vulnerability.

“I just want to sleep next to you, that’s all. Would that be ok?” Sam asked, looking for your permission.

A flood of thoughts battled against each other in your head.

No, send him away, it’s just inviting a vicious cycle of heartache that you can easily avoid by showing him the door. Avoid heartache now and deal with it later.

But what if you let him stay? If you said yes, would that be so bad? Letting him fall asleep beside you. It’s something you’ve done for months with no issues, other than waking up with a blush on your cheeks and a million thoughts of desire. No different than any other day really.

“Yeah, that’s ok,” you nodded.

A relief washed over Sam’s face, a small smile appearing on the side of his lips

“Um, why don’t you get in the bed first,” you offered as you began to turn off the lights around the room, distracting yourself from the adorable dimple that appeared on his cheek.

Once the room filled with shadows, you slipped into the king size bed, instantly feeling comforted by Sam’s presence. But this feeling of comfort lasted all of two seconds as you lay side by side. You closed your eyes, trying to let sleep take hold but having Sam so close to you was aggravating. The warmth of his body was merely inches away but it felt so distant.

It was strange but all you wanted to do in that moment was hold his hand - nothing more.

After a couple minutes of silence, you opened your eyes and turned your head to see if Sam had already fallen asleep. A sliver of moonlight shone through the curtains and you were able to make out the perfect profile of his face. It looked like his eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber. Moments passed as you listened to the relaxed breathing.

You whispered in your quietest voice, “Sam? Are you asleep?”

When he didn’t give a sign that he was awake you took your chance anyway, slowly reaching out your hand in the dark, using the pads of your fingertips to happen upon his wrist. You slipped your fingertips grazing his palm of his large hand before gently prying his curled fingers down and laced your fingers together. Being intertwined with Sam sparked a warmth in your chest.

When you felt Sam began to stir as he took in a deep breath, you stilled your hand in place hoping he wouldn’t pull away from you. Instead, Sam curled his fingers around you, giving you a faint squeeze until your palms touched and the warmth in your chest tingled throughout your body. Even though it was just your hands touching, there was a connection between you that made you feel whole.

“Does that mean you’re awake?” You questioned in a hushed smile, which spurred him to smile wide, the white of his teeth twinkled in the dark.

“Want to talk?” Sam offered.

You gently squeezed his hand in response and you swear his smile grew wider.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

* * *

It was fun chatting with Sam about utter nonsense. There was just something about conversations after 4am that brought a mix of tiredness and sincerity in the random topic you discussed. Logic never took hold and everything was unfiltered as you talked about the top 5 weird town names, the best and worst motel decor, and how your research methods have evolved from looking at newspapers all the time.

“If only I had a smartphone back then,” he speculated, before sighing to caress your hand with his thumb. “By the way… I’m really sorry about those texts,” he said softly.

You gave his hand a small squeeze back in consolation, “What’s done is done, Sam.”

“You know what my biggest mistake was? I should’ve used emojis instead of words.”

You burst out laughing at the thought of a series of emoji texts from Sam.

“What emojis would you have sent?”

You felt Sam shrug his shoulders, “I don’t know, all the cute ones to make you smile… um, smiley face, winky face, thumbs up-”

You interrupted in jest, “wait, no heart eyes?”

“No, I got it.” Sam chuckled before randomly listing, “eggplant, taco, peach, ok hand sign.”

The both of you cracked up and as the sound of your laughter died down, Sam’s laugh spurred you on to laugh more. The both of you ended up in tears. In all honesty, it really wasn’t that funny but anything the least bit humorous at this hour was the funniest thing in the world.

As the laughter died down, you sighed, “I haven’t laughed like that in a while.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Sam returned to a somber tone, “but I meant it, though. I’m sorry. I wish I could take it all back, not just the texts, but the spells too… everything. I just… I thought I could’ve-”

“Sam, stop it,” you rolled over, placing your hand on his chest. “The _should’ve could’ve would’ve_ game doesn’t help anyone.”

Sam grasped your hand on his chest, holding it firmly before turning to face you. Even though you weren’t able to see his face clearly in the dark, you knew he was looking at you earnestly.

“You’ve always been there for me when I needed you, Y/N. That’s what hurt the most, that I couldn’t get to you in time to save you.”

“You did save me, Sam. You brought me the cure, you’re here with me now and as long you’re honest with me, then we’ll be good. We can’t keep living in the past.”

Sam took your hand from his chest, intertwining his fingers with yours and brought it to his face. He kissed the palm of your hand firmly and lingered his soft lips before putting your hand back on his chest. He let out a long breath as if letting go of all his insecurities.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

It was a simple statement but it felt like it meant more than that. Like both of you were able to finally move on from anything bad associated with the curses.

The moment of silence that followed was too much for you. How did everything go from such levity to seriousness within minutes?

You decided to get back to the lightheartedness.

“I’m sorry too, Sam,” you said with a smile, “for that foot job, giving you the ol’ blue balls.”

Sam chuckled, “Don’t be, I deserved it…. Plus, it was a nice surprise to know you have such talented feet.”

The both of you laughed, feeling your spirits lifted. However, tiredness was finally creeping up on you. You removed your hand from Sam’s chest to cover your mouth as you yawned.

“Uh oh, you finally tired? It’s only, what, 5am?” Sam teased, sounding tired himself.

“No, I’m not tired. Keep talking to me Sam, I’m listening,” you drawled out.

Cuddling up to Sam, you nuzzled your face into the gray t-shirt as you stretched your hand higher on his chest. Sluggishly your fingertips played along the hem of the neckline. A lazy smile appeared on your face when you felt the graze of fuzzy hair that peaked out. You wanted to say something about it but your eyelids grew heavy, sleep approaching you quickly.

“You sure? If you stay awake, I’ll tell you a secret,” he whispered as you drifted to sleep.

The sun was beginning to rise, the color palette of the night sky with its heavy blacks and blues would slowly changing to pleasant oranges and pinks. A new day would begin, a clean slate.

Sam held you in his arms as the sun met the horizon, murmuring before sleep claimed him, “I can’t wait to wake up next to you.”


	10. La Petite Mort - Part 10 (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sleeping next to each other Sam and the reader put the case behind them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s still an epilogue that I will publish later this month and possibly a bonus drabble if I get enough interest. Thanks everyone for the support. This was my first series ever and I had a lot of fun with it, even if it took me forever to write it.

You often enjoyed those moments lying in bed, not quite asleep and not quite awake. Like when a song from your alarm makes its way into a dream. Except it wasn’t a song that stirred you awake, it was a loud, low rumble that shook below you. Immediately, you shot up.

“Earthquake!” You blurted.

Sam sat up with you and calmed you down with a hand down your back, chuckling, “Hey, hey, everything’s ok. I’m so sorry.”

“Huh?” You were still in a daze, a look of confusion crossed your face.

“You snored,” he began to explain as you look offended, “You had your head on my chest and you snored. I don’t think I noticed that you did that before. It wasn’t loud, just a little purr, like a cat. It was cute and it made me chuckle.”

Suddenly feeling shy, you fidgeted brushing a piece of hair behind your ear, as you felt the blood rush to your cheeks. You don’t know why having Sam watching you sleep and thinking you were cute made you feel shy. After all, you’ve found yourself in more intimate situations with him.

Your shyness dissolved as Sam’s eyes met yours once again. A smile on your face grew as you looked into his eyes, green pools that glimmered with amber gold flecks.

“Let’s start this again,” you said with a small smile, “good morning.”

He returned the small smile, “morning. Sorry, I woke you.”

“It’s ok.”

He cast his eyes downward briefly in thought, giving you a chance study his face. After not shaving for a couple days, he grew some sexy stubble that was beckoning you. Taking your hand from his chest, you reached out to his chiseled jawline. The pads of your fingers feeling rough stubble as you traced along the dimple on his cheek, formed by him smiling at your soft touch.

“Y/N,” he stated as his dimples disappeared. It wasn’t a question, it wasn’t a plea, it was an affirmation that he was here with you.

Whatever it was between you was far from over - holding hands and talking all night was a small step in the right direction. But looking at him this morning, you couldn’t help yourself. You needed to be just a little closer.

Shifting from his side, you gently straddled him. Sam was entranced, looking up at you and cautiously sitting up. When your lips curved upwards, he knew it was ok to get closer to you. He wrapped his arms around your waist, hugging you closer to him as you cupped his cheek with one hand.

You leaned in to close the gap between you, meeting your lips a gentle kiss. Sam kissed you back tenderly as he moved his hands up your back. His fingertips slowed as they met the bare skin above the back of your camisole trailing up to your shoulders. The touch was electric for you, making you want more as you swiped your tongue over his lips.

He deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue around yours and making you sigh. You took your hands to thread through his tousled hair. Nothing but the sound of small whimpers between the two of you could be heard. Sam finally pulled away to break the kiss, your lips barely touching as you both caught your breath, breathing in one another.

You felt light headed, kissing has never felt this good before. Why was this so different, so intimate?

Sam pulled you back in, crashing his lips with a renewed passion. He hummed into the kiss when you tugged slightly on his hair.

“Mmm, I love you,” he mumbled against your mouth, thoughts unfiltered.

You stopped, pulling back and placing your hands on his chest after hearing this revelation, staring at him blankly.

Sam’s lust-filled bedroom eyes changed in an instant, widening in fear as if he lost you for good.

Your eyes locked with his, gaze softening, as you slipped the camisole over your head before you trailed your hands down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Sam’s lips parted as he stared at you in awe, a combination of confusion and not wanting to stop your actions. After slipping your arms around his neck, you pressed closer to him. The feeling of your soft breasts against his broad chest, skin on skin, provoked deep breaths from both of you.

“I love you too,” you whispered your confession, feeling butterflies in your stomach. The corners of your lips slightly curved up as you looked into Sam’s eyes.

Sam’s face briefly lit up with a small smile before his expression relaxed into one of utter adoration. Your heart fluttered making you feel a warm swell in your chest. His arms wrapped around you, holding you tighter as he leaned in to gently graze his lips over yours as you closed the gap, meeting your lips once again.

The kiss quickly became passionate but the pace remained unhurried. One of your hands drifted to cup his cheek as his hands wandered down to your ass, pressing you into him. You gasped in surprise, realizing your panties were soaking wet. Your slick folds were being pushed against the stiffness that strained against the thin fabric of his flannel pants.

Sam took your break from the kiss as his chance to trail down his lips down your jaw, making you arch. You leaned back as he cradled you in his strong arms, his head dipping in. You closed your eyes as small sighs escaped your lips feeling his warm mouth land on your collarbone. It was as if he knew exactly where you wanted to be touched, to be tasted.

You were lost in sensation as Sam eagerly continued to consume you, molding his lips to seemingly every inch of your body as he lay you down on your back. When you felt his thumbs hook at the waistband of your panties, you hummed as he slid them off. Feeling a dip in the bed, you opened your eyes to see Sam crawling up your body, feeling his hard length graze against you as he settled in between your thighs.

As Sam hovered over you, the familiar fluttering in your heart appeared again. You were nervous, giddy like this was your first time - but you were ready. A look of tenderness crossed his face as he searched your eyes for permission. Giving him a small nod, he leaned in to kiss you softly as he pushed into you with ease, filling you up perfectly like you were meant to be together. Once he was fully seated in you, he paused and broke the kiss as he leaned his forehead against yours and as if in sync the both of you exhaled at the feeling.

Sam took his time, gently rolling his hips into you with a slow grind, sensual and unhurried. It wasn’t like the dungeon - there wasn’t any tension, games or commanding words. This time with Sam was different, it wasn’t lust-filled, it wasn’t tied to any spell. The only spell you were under was Sam, your pleasure was hinged on his adoration.

Sam caressed your cheek with this thumb - a simple gesture to let you know that this was lovemaking, face to face, with the sounds of whimpers and labored breathing. But still, you worried that he was holding something back.

“Sam,” you breathed.

“Mmmm?” He hummed in response, thrusting into lazily into you as he peppered kisses on the side of your neck.

“Sam, it’s ok if you want to…”

He pulled back to look to see the uncertainty in your eyes - you wanted to tell him not to hold back if he wanted to go faster, rougher. As if he could read your thoughts, he shook his head.

“No, right now I want this. With you, us… this is real.”

You reached out to pull his face down to you, meeting your lips and moaning into the kiss.

Sam kissed you back with the same fervor, sighing as he began to feel you roll your hips up to meet his. His cock was buried deep in you and your walls began to tighten.

“Sam,” you gasped in a higher pitch, feeling yourself getting closer to your release.

He kissed down your jaw, leaning into your ear and whispered, “I know.”

His pace remained steady with a firmer, more deliberate grind of his hips. He reached down to rub your clit just the right way as his short thrusts massaged his cock against your sweet spot.

You were tipped over the edge when Sam gazed down at you and mouthed the words ‘I love you’. Eyes closed and mouth opened wide, you came breathlessly. Time slowed as a wave of pleasure pulsed through you. Sam gripped you tight when he felt you quiver, as if you’d float away in bliss if he didn’t. When you opened your eyes, you gazed at Sam, unable to speak and still in ecstasy.

Sam was in awe seeing you still come undone beneath him, it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. His soft grunts noted he wasn’t far behind.

“I love you,” you breathed.

He came in that instant and it was a stunning sight. His chest heaving and bottom teeth bared as his hips stuttered and stilled. You purred feeling his cock throb as he spilled into you.

You kissed each other deeply, as you surrendered from the pleasure, finally collapsing into each other’s arms. A lazy smile formed as you realized you were entangled in Sam, just like all those mornings before during hunts when you awoke in a blushing, flustered mess. Now, instead of blushing from embarrassment you were glowing, euphoric. It felt so right, the gentle caress of his fingertips on your skin followed by the soft quick kisses gave you on the back of your neck.

* * *

The din of car engines in the parking lot and cars driving in the distance brought you back to reality.

Was it time for check out already?

You wanted to avoid another scenario of eager housekeeping staff bursting into the room. Sam must’ve felt the same way as he slowly slipped out of bed.

“I, uh, left all my stuff in the room with Dean,” he said sheepishly as he dressed in his PJs.

“That’s ok,” you smiled, realizing that he didn’t think through his plan last night to come over and ask to sleep next to you. It was adorable.

“I’ll be right back,” Sam hesitated, obvious that he didn’t want to leave your side.

Sam didn’t even take two steps outside the door when you heard a quick thud followed by Sam breathing out sharply in an ‘oof’ sound. He slipped back into the room with a large duffel bag.

“Dean checked out already,” Sam motioned to his bag.

You both knew you were pressed for time with Dean was waiting. It was amusing getting ready in the same room. While the two of you got dressed, you both smirked stealing glances across the bed.

You just finished hastily brushing your hair after Sam slipped on his boots.

Turning to him, you asked, “So how do I look?”

Sam had a playful expression, “You’ve got a certain glow about you today.”

“Well, I’ll take the compliment.”

In that small moment, you didn’t feel like a pair of hunters, you felt like a regular couple doing an everyday task. It felt normal, giving you a sense of comfort that you haven’t had in a long time.

Once the two of you were ready, Sam swung his duffel bag across his shoulder and swiped your bag with his other hand.

“Hey, I can handle my own bag, Winchester,” you poked at him.

“Hmmm, I know what you can handle,” Sam murmured with predatory eyes before leaned down for a swift kiss.

The heat pooled between your thighs once again and you knew it was going to feel like a long trip back to the bunker.

* * *

All in all, the drive back to the bunker was uneventful, other than Dean’s incessant teasing of you and Sam. Normally you’d be snippy but this morning you were in a great mood for an obvious reason. For the most part, you and Sam let him tease away, but when Dean began bugging you about weddings, it started to get weird.

“Summer weddings are too cliche, don’t you think? Nah, I think you lovebirds should marry in the fall. Y’know,  crisp weather, apple pie-”

“Apple pie?” you questioned him.

“Yeah, wedding pies are a thing,” he asserted, “apple pie, pumpkin pie, pecan pie…”

“Fall is prime pie season,” Sam jested in agreement with his brother.

Dean’s eyes widened, “Ohhh, pie-son!”

You giggled at Dean’s latest word mashup as Sam turned his head to look at you in amusement. Getting married was the last thing on your mind but it was clear that Dean was excited to have you be a part of the family. When your eyes met Sam’s his warm smile showed that he felt the same.

* * *

Everyone was relieved once you finally reached the bunker and hoped that you could get at least one day of peace.

When Sam opened up the trunk to get the bags, he noticed a big cardboard box under Dean’s duffel.

“Dean, what’s this?” He asked, jutting his chin in motion to the box.

Dean took the duffel bag from Sam, turning his head to peak in the trunk, “Oh, I forgot to mention that witch friend of yours came by in the morning. She wanted to give this to you.”

“Did she say what was in it?” Sam asked curiously to which Dean shrugged, shaking his head.

“Well, let’s get inside. I’m looking forward to a good hot shower.”

The three of you entered the bunker, you and Sam tossed your bags on the war room table as Dean carried the large box to the library. He grunted with effort, straining as he took the last steps to finally place it on a table.

Sam took out his trusty pocket knife to cut open the box. The three of you hovered over to see what was in it. The contents were covered in teal tissue paper, on which lay a simple white note card with a pale yellow and teal border that featured a handwritten note:

_All good things. From Kinky Khaleesi._

Sam removed the note from the box as you peeled back the tissue paper to reveal a bounty of sex toys. Your face brightened when you saw the carton of eggs that previously fascinated both brothers from that first day in the sex shop.

Suddenly you grabbed onto the lapel of Sam’s jacket as you dragged him down the hall in a rush. He was flummoxed, both by what the actual toy did and your abruptness actions. Realization hit him once he knew you were heading to your bedroom and he knew he was in for a treat.

Dean open his mouth in hesitation before boldly bellowing out, “Hey! How do those work?”

Sam’s only response to his brother was the biggest dimpled grin before you tugged him inside your bedroom.

It would be one of many occasions where the two of you would try out a new toy guaranteed with only the good kind of _la petit mort_.


	11. La Petite Mort - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam surprises the reader with a special toy from Kinky Khaleesi’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for @leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid ‘s Toys of Summer Challenge. I chose the Sybian, a trés expensive sex machine. Thank you all so much for going on this smutty journey with me in my first ever series.

* * *

In the months after the case with the cursed sex toys, you and Sam were in a good place. You settled into a routine of sorts when you weren’t on a hunt - digitizing archives to the Men of Letters online library and trying out a random toy every week from the box you got from Kinky Khaleesi’s. Just normal couple stuff… well, it was as normal as your life was going to get and you were happy. Sam was happy too, especially on those free nights in the bunker when he’d try to make you scream with pleasure. It wasn’t spurred out of what happened before with the curses, he was well past that. No, this was a challenge he set for himself to test your limits.

Of course, you had no complaints about it.

You and Sam tried your best to remain discreet but Dean was not too pleased. It wasn’t the noises that bothered him; the moans that Sam drew out of you could easily be drowned out or avoided. The bunker was a big place and Dean had a pair of noise-cancelling headphones that blocked out the loud moans. What Dean hated the most was the mess he found: the scattering of books that got knocked over in the library when Sam fucked you into the shelves, items of clothing sprinkled throughout the bunker in the most inane places (how did your bra end up in the fridge?), and of course that one time that you literally made Sam spill the beans. An entire bag of fresh coffee beans scattered all over the floor when you decided to give Sam a surprise blow job to relieve the tension after a long night of research.

* * *

Weeks passed as you and Sam tried to be a little more respectful of your sexual escapades around the bunker. In fact, the two of you had been so busy and tired when two whole weeks passed with only quick hugs and swift kisses to show affection. It left you feeling very frustrated but at least it didn’t bother Dean.

It came as a total surprise that one morning when Dean entered the kitchen and threw his hands up in the air.

“This place stinks like sex,” he announced, “I’m heading out for the rest of day. I’ll be back tonight so make sure you work all your kinks out,” Dean held up a hand in a halting gesture, “and before you say anything - yes, that’s exactly what I mean.”

You and Sam sat stunned as Dean exited the room only to hear his voice echo from the hallway with a final instruction, “and don’t forget to clean up whatever mess you make!”

The cup of coffee in your hand was held up mid air, you sat frozen in place trying to figure out what just happened.

“Wow, that was a little dramatic,” you looked at Sam with unease.

Sam shook his head, “I wouldn’t worry about it.”

Sam was acting a little off after Dean left. He was a little too calm as he sipped on his coffee casually flipping through a book on Swiss folklore. It wasn’t unusual, but something was definitely odd about his behaviour that you couldn’t quite pinpoint. Not that you expected him to take you on the table but normally Sam would’ve at least teased you by now to give you a hint of things to come after the two-week-long dry spell.

“Are you ok?” You asked suspiciously.

“I’m aces,” he responded, not looking up from the book.

You stood up, hoping to emphasize the fact that you were wearing Sam’s gigantic plaid shirt like a mini dress. Slowly, you brought your hands to the top button and unbuttoned it. This had to be it, you had to be able to draw attention this way since Sam loved seeing you in his shirts…or so you thought as he flipped another page of his book.

Damn it, Sam!

“Fine, well, I’m gonna do some research in the library. You can stay here if you want,” you informed him, certain that your tone exuded passive aggressiveness.

“Mmm-hmm,” he hummed, nodding his head like he wasn’t even listening to you.

This was so frustrating, it’s like he wasn’t even listening to you. You weren’t in the mood to pick a fight with him. After all, being part of a couple is choosing your battles wisely. Yes, you could’ve dealt with your own frustrations, easily gotten yourself off to relieve some tension but it was the principle of the thing. It seemed silly to complain to him that you want him to bend you over the kitchen island, grasping at the edges of cool metal as he rocked his hips into you, knocking over a few pots and pans in the process. No, that wouldn’t do… but damn if you didn’t want that.

You were _really_ frustrated.

* * *

It must’ve been an hour that passed while you cooled down from your frustrations in the library. You were clicking away on your laptop doing everything to distract yourself. The browser on screen had a plethora of tabs opened - local news stories, myths of the Pacific Northwest, maps, an online quiz, an email composed to no one in particular - you couldn’t keep your mind focused, but that was kind of the point.

As if it weren’t enough, you also had some background [music](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fplay.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F7IBJfXwBlrrdkGqpQzOFgb&t=MTlkOWRjYjkxZmMzZmFmODM0NjhmZWYxYWU0YzJlOGYxNzUwNjljZCxkdGFhUksweQ%3D%3D) playing. These days you were all about 1980s dance-pop music. There was just something about the distinct sound of synthesizers in an upbeat tempo with catchy lyrics that had you mindlessly singing along.

_Take me I’m yours into your arms_   
_Never let me go_   
_Tonight I really need to know_   
_Tell it to my heart-_

Mid-chorus, you sensed the presence of Sam walking down the hallway and immediately muffled your singing to a low hum. In the corner of your eye, you saw him leaning against the wall at the entrance of the library

He smirked at you humming along to the music when it was obvious that you were just singing no more than five seconds ago.

“Nice song,” he commented, “How’s the research going?”

“It’s aces,” you snipped, aggressively typing nothing of note into a blank email.

“Think you can take a break? I have a surprise for you,” he murmured.

You stopped typing.

“A surprise?” Your face softened and broke the gaze from your laptop to look up at him.

He nodded gently, his face revealing nothing.

“Ok,” you agreed hesitantly.

“But first,” Sam reached into his back pocket as he stepped behind your chair, “this is part of the surprise.”

Sam lowered the satin blindfold over your eyes, one of the fun accessories from the box that you’ve experimented with, and tied it around your head.

Oh, it was _that_ kind of surprise, your favourite kind.

As Sam led you down the hall to your shared bedroom you showed your giddiness in a small smirk. Once he set you to stand in the middle of the room, he left to close the door and chuckled to himself.

“What’s so funny?”

“So, get this,” he spoke calmly, “I asked Dean to give us a day to ourselves. But he didn’t give me a heads up that it was going to be today or that he was going to preface it with an outburst this morning. Anyway, I didn’t have time to get things ready.”

“Ready for what?” you prodded, confused.

You heard Sam move around the room, getting closer, and speaking as he circled around you.

“To get ready for something I found in the box a while ago. I put it away before you could see it.” You heard him walk behind you and stop, “I wanted to save it for a special day.”

You tried to remember all the things that were in the box from the first time you opened it but your memory failed you. You had no idea what it was but the idea of not knowing was thrilling.

Sam leaned in behind you, grazing his soft lips at the shell of your ear.

“Are you curious?” he breathed, his hot breath making you shudder, sending a heat to your core.

“Yes,” the word slipped from your lips.

“Well, then, let’s get started,” Sam trailed off, letting his hands do the rest of the talking as he grabbed your shoulders abruptly, pulling your back closer to his chest as you gasped. As he held you in place, his thumbs moved in small circles on your flannel covered shoulders, the feeling both calming and anticipatory.

“Mmmm, love seeing you in my shirt.”

He trailed his hands down your arms before sneaking his arms underneath you to cup your clothed breasts from behind. You automatically angled your head to one side and gently placed your hands on top of his, relishing in the feeling of his large hands undressing you. As he carefully undid each button of the flannel shirt, he grazed his lips along your neck. Pecking small kisses at first, then when the last button was undone you felt the shirt slide off your shoulders. His warm mouth began sucking on your neck as his hands wandered just under the outskirts of your bra.

“Mmmm, so soft” he murmured against your skin, making you sigh.

Sam was unhurried as his fingertips roamed everywhere but where you wanted him to touch you. As you began biting your lip, Sam could feel you tense up leading him to give you soft nibbles. It was a small bite, grazing his teeth around the skin on the base of your neck and pulling back gently. The tension in your body diffused as you shivered and you felt Sam smile against your skin, holding you tighter against him. He moved his head towards your shoulder, taking his teeth to pull your bra strap, sliding it off with his mouth, and repeated on the other side.

“Sam,” you breathed, feeling needy.

“Shhh,” he hushed you, letting you go from his hold as he unclasped your bra, letting it fall to the floor.

His strong arms wrapped around you once more, cupping your breasts in his hands. You clenched your thighs and whimpered as he gently squeezed you.

Sam’s hands held your hips steady, thumbs sneaking just under the waistband of your panties and traced them towards the front of your waist. His long willowy fingers landed just above your covered mound. You made a low moan when he curved in his fingertips, pressing into you.

“So warm,” he whispered as he slipped his thumbs back to your sides and slipped off your panties.

You stood in place, bare except for the blindfold and your head felt light. Sam’s slow pace was taking his toll on you

“Please,” you cooed, awaiting for more.

You heard a low growl then the familiar sounds of Sam undressing and you hoped that he’d finally reveal what the surprise was.

“C’mere,” his hands guided you a few steps forward.

He fidgeted with the ties from the blindfold, finally removing it so you could see the surprise.

As you opened your eyes to see what lay ahead of you, Sam stepped to your side and tilted his head to see your reaction.

Your jaw dropped and eyes widened in shock and awe.

“Is this what I think it is?” you asked, not even blinking once.

On top of the soft, cherry red rug next to the bed was a black half-moon device with a beige attachment on the top.

There’s no way… could it be?

“The one and only Sybian,” Sam confirmed your thoughts in a low voice. “Wanna try it?”

“God, yes,” you hissed, dropping to your knees beside the device. You placed your hands on it, admiring it.

If the Hitachi was the Cadillac of vibrators, then the Sybian was Cadillac of sex machines. Although you didn’t understand the science behind it, you knew that it was supposed to be powerful. All the clips you’ve seen online showed women falling apart within minutes, nay, seconds of the machine turning on. You often wondered what kind of sensations would it produce for you, especially compared to all the other sex toys you’ve used.

But now you’d get your chance.

Sam kneeled beside you, only stripped down to his boxer briefs. “I put on the largest attachment,” he mentioned.

You reached out to touch the attachment on the device, barely grazing your fingertips around. The base of it had small dotted nubs in front of the large silicone dildo. It was pretty substantial in length and girth but it was still smaller when compared to Sam. Actually, pretty much every phallic toy you tried from the box was smaller than Sam, but that never stopped the two of you from using it.

You were ready to hop on for a ride and come right away, the build up of Sam undressing you left you lusting for something to ease the ache between your legs.

As if he sensed what you wanted to do, Sam’s slender fingers reached for your chin and directed you to face him. Sam looked at you with hooded eyes, stating in a firm tone, “Y/N, I love how you’re ready for this, but I think we need to establish some rules.”

You were hypnotized by Sam’s gaze and commanding tone. Hearing him say this on his own accord was something you haven’t heard in a long time. In fact, these past couple months, anytime Sam was more demanding and rougher with you, it was because you always instigated it. It never occurred to you until now that Sam was holding back, perhaps afraid of what happened after that night in the dungeon all those months ago.

Sam could sense the gears in your head, making sense of what was going on. He continued explaining what he wanted.

“Once you get on the Sybian the only word you can say is, _please_. You’ll be able to leave when _I’m_ satisfied. Understood?”

You nodded meekly, happily granting Sam his dominance, and shifted to mount yourself on the Sybian.

Straddling your slick folds over the fake cock, you pushed down with ease. It felt so good to finally have something inside you but without movement, without friction, your frustrations still lingered. Nervously, you placed your palms flat on your thighs, rubbing them up and down, waiting patiently for Sam to turn on the machine.

“There are two knobs - one for rotation and one for vibration,” Sam coolly explained holding the control box wired to the device, “I’m going to start slow. Are you ready?”

You nodded, eyes closed and bracing for what was to come.

But that wasn’t the response Sam wanted. He repeated himself, asserting, “I said are you ready Y/N?”

Realizing your faux pas you opened your eyes and looked towards Sam. His eyes were hooded with a twinkle of dark playfulness.

“Please,” you breathed seductively.

Sam flipped the switches on and the sound of a low motor powering up could be heard. It was a scary sound, but your fear subsided once Sam slowly turned the knobs.

Immediately, you yelped out a cry. You gripped your hands onto the front edge of the machine as you felt the dildo hit your g-spot steadily like it was swirling inside of you. Just as you were enjoying that sensation, you felt the low rumble of vibrations begin. You felt it against your slick folds that touched the base of the attachment but there was something about the vibrations inside you that was so new.

“Talk to me Y/N. Say _please_ ,” Sam insisted sharply.

Your mouth opened to speak but somehow you couldn’t get words to come out, only gasps to catch your breath. Riding the Sybian, even on the low setting, was unlike anything you’ve experienced. More than anything, you wanted to say please. More than anything you wanted to be able to give Sam what he wanted, especially now that he was feeling open to be this way with you once again. But any sense of self-control was being lost in sensation, it would be close to impossible to play Sam’s little game.

Guilt soon accompanied your pleasure as you closed your eyes tight. Sam immediately saw the pain in your face. In an instant, he turned off the machine, discarding the control box in his hands in order to cup your face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked concerned, searching your face for an answer. The dominant version of himself now gone.

“I can’t say it, Sam,” you shook your head feeling like you failed him, “it’s too much, I can’t s-”

Sam crashed his lips to yours, comforting you with a sweet kiss. He pressed his forehead against yours, “it’s ok, it’s ok. We can change the rules. You can say whatever you want, be as loud as you want. Just… let me control this for you.”

“Ok,” you agreed automatically, still feeling like you ruined the moment.

Sam kissed your forehead and sat back to start again.

“Ready?”

After a stiff nod from you, the sound of the low motors began again. Taking a deep breathe you braced yourself as Sam started slowly turning the knobs.

It felt good but still, something was holding you back. Like you were on the stuck on the runway, the force of a plane engine all ready for take off, but you just couldn’t budge. Maybe it was performance anxiety, the brief pause of guilt left you feeling unsure.

Sam noticed it. He knew you needed coaxing, needing that extra push that only he could help with.

He knelt behind you, cupping your breasts before gently tugging on your tightly beaded nipples. It made you groan, feeling some of the tension escape you, but it wasn’t enough.

Leaning in, Sam whispered seductively, “Do you know how sexy you look right now? Down on your knees, yearning for release… it’s not my cock but it’s still me nestled between your thighs. It’s still me and your pleasure is under _my_ control. All I need to do is…”

He let go of you then, taking the control box in his hands as he gradually increasing the strength of the Sybian to its halfway point. You felt a shiver against your g-spot and the tiny nubs on the front portion of the attachment began moving back and forth ever so slightly near your clit.

With your back arched and mouth slack, a keening moan escaped your lips. You tried to hold onto the edge of the machine to steady yourself with arms tense but just beginning to shake.

“Just let go,” Sam murmured as he knelt in front of you now, steadily turned the knobs all the way to full power.

The force of the rotations and vibrations together now was so strong, working in tandem. it wasn’t like the other toys you’ve used where you’d feel a sting or pain from it being too much. This machine was powerful and drove something deep within you, lifting you higher.

“Come for me, Y/N. Please, baby.”

Pushing down onto the tiny nubs on the base of the machine, you felt it flutter around your wet clit. You finally let go. A guttural moan that you never thought possible made its way from deep of inside of you as you felt your orgasm take off. You were soaring through waves of pleasure indiscernible from one another. But you didn’t come down like you normally did, this feeling was different. Pleasure didn’t subside, the power of this sex machine kept you going and soon a rushing sensation you’ve never felt before made you cry out as another pulse hit you from deep within. Soon you were panting, arms shaking to hold on to the edge of the machine until you fell forward on all fours and screamed as you felt a warmth of pleasure gush over.

Sam looked at you in awe as he slowly decreased the intensity until the machine was turned off. He tossed his boxer briefs to the ground and gripped his hard aching cock as he saw your body slumped over and still trembling. All he wanted to do was to see you come undone on the Sybian but he never imagined you’d react this way. Now, Sam was more than eager in that moment to be buried deep inside you. He needed to be with you this way when you were still in ecstasy, hoping he’d be able to revel in any of the pleasure that still pulsed through you.

You were still catching your breath as Sam eased you off the machine, cradled you in his arms, and carried you to the bed. After he carefully lay you down, he hovered over you, stroking your cheek with this thumb.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, ”you ready for me?”

You were ready, body almost spent but able to handle more - just for Sam. Still in a trance, you opened your eyes and nodded your head in consent. He looked eager and you wanted so much for him to feel a fraction of the pleasure you did.

He pushed his thick length into your dripping pussy and hissed out, “Fuck yes.”

Your mouth opened and a low gasp escaped as you felt the sensations of the Sybian still lingering. It was as if the machine opened up doors of pleasure for you just to be enjoyed after your ride. Everything inside you was still buzzing and as Sam’s huge cock was filling you up. You never knew it would feel like this.

Sam took slow long strokes at first, judging your reaction to having him inside you but when you began to tighten around him, his pace quickened.

“You feel amazing,” he breathed.

You moaned a response, feeling the buildup of another release.

Sam continued to fuck you, hips pistoning in short thrusts, his thick cock grinding into you just the right way.

His breathing was heavy as he huffed out, “Can you say _please_ now? Scream it for me. Wanna hear you.”

You hummed at the request, knowing you wouldn’t be able to last long now when you found yourself clenching down on him. So turned on to the fact that Sam loved to hear you fall apart and each thrust into you just made you louder.

With all your will, you clutched at the sheets, arched your back, and screamed louder than you ever have as you found release for the final time.

##  **“PLEEEEASE!”**

Sam came with a beautiful agony, joining you in that moment of bliss. His eyes tightened, teeth bared as he stilled with a final push into you. He was undone feeling your walls clamped down on him, milking the come from his throbbing cock.

* * *

Your eyes fluttered open, waking once again to find yourself entangled in Sam’s strong arms. It seems you must have drifted to sleep shortly after the intense session.

He held you close to him as he spooned you. It felt so right like this was where you wanted to be for the rest of your life. You hummed with satisfaction.

With a low chuckle, Sam asked, “still with me?”

You smiled then sighing, “No, I’m in heaven. You fucking killed me, Sam. Death by cock.”


	12. Can't Shake It Off (Post-Epilogue Teaser?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wear a Busty Asian Beauties kimono which catches the eye of the older Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Epilogue Teaser as prompted by one of my faves on Tumblr. She asked me if Sam ever shared Reader with Dean after the end of this series. I always had the idea for the Busty Asian Beauties kimono in my head as one of the items in the box that intrigued Dean but he never got a chance to use it.

There were still a few items in the box from Kinky Khaleesi’s that you used that weren’t exactly sex toys, just accessories. One of your favorite accessories was a _Busty Asian Beauties_ kimono. It was a short, silky red kimono, with a cherry blossom print.

You and Sam had your fun with the outfit, several times actually, but you grew to love the feeling of the silky robe against your skin. It was one of the few items you had that made you feel truly feminine.

One morning, you threw caution to the wind, not giving a fuck if it wasn’t appropriate breakfast wear. In nothing but your kimono, you sat down at the table in the kitchen.

Dean dragged himself to sit across from you and Sam, his groggy eyes wrinkled when he saw the bright red fabric on your body, the color was too loud for his brain at the moment. He closed his eyes and shook his head in dismay.

Shortly after Sam brought cups of coffee to the table, much the appreciation of everyone.

Sam and Dean were fine to drink their coffee black but you enjoyed a bit of sweetness every now and then. Not wanting to disturb the guys from their morning fuel,  you slipped away from the table to refill the sugar bowl.

Dean’s eyes lingered on you as you reached up to get the bag of sugar from the top shelf. He noticed the curve of your ass peeking underneath as you stretched up. He noticed how the fabric shifted allowing the curve and jiggle of your cleavage to show as you made your way towards the table.  

Once you caught his glance, he looked away, respectfully, and bit his lip in brief thought. He couldn’t help but think about that time you rode him… how your tits were in his face, how your ass bounced up and down so fast. He blamed his tired brain for making him think that way but he never had a woman be so rough with him, even if it wasn’t really you at the time. Just the spontaneity of it all, how you made him feel like he was the only one in the world to bring you reprieve in that moment but also like a piece of meat to feed your hunger

Shit. He thought he was over all of that by now but his horny morning mind was turning on him and it was beginning to make him feel defensive. After all, you were a friend, you were with Sam, and it was wrong. He should not be thinking this way about you.

“Shouldn’t you be wearing something underneath that thing?” he grumbled.

“Uh, I-” you stopped short, briefly glancing at Sam, not knowing exactly what to say.

“Well, nature calls,” Dean stood up suddenly, draping his robe across his front, thankful he had it handy to cover his semi-hardened cock.

Dean flew out of the room, leaving confusion in his wake.

You and Sam looked at each other, the fact dawning on you both why he left the room. While your eyes widened in shock, Sam had a teasing twinkle in his.

He brought a finger under your chin, lifting it up slightly as he instructed, “How about we discuss some ground rules before I talk to him?”


End file.
